The List
by Ali989969
Summary: Sookie and her girl friends compile a list of her celebrity fantasies. How does her boyfriend react when her not-so-secret famous crush lands at her front door? A realistic story about a summer fling and lost love. AH/OOC
1. What a Girl Wants

**If you follow me on WordPress, you've already read this. I am currently writing the final chapter now, so I feel safe in going ahead and posting this. If the verbal clues don't give it away, I've put pictures with the chapter on Wordpress to show my inspiration for each character. I don't own any of them... but this has been one of my favorite stories to write and play with. Thanks to MissyDee and RealJena for their encouragement, brainstorming prowess, and beta-ing. Enjoy!**

****6/11/13 update: I have slightly edited the story summary as I have been told multiple times it was misleading. I also set this as a "crossover" (can an AH story really be a crossover in these categories?) so i can add Godric as a character.**

* * *

"Do you guys think that Pam Ravenscroft is sexy?" I ask the room, taking a sip of the margarita in front of me.

"Well, that depends," responds my best friend Amelia. "If you like that whole stick-figure, icy, queen bitch thing she seems to have going, then yeah. I guess someone could see her as sexy. Why?"

I look around at the curious faces of Amelia and our other friends, Kennedy and Holly. Every Friday night we have a "girl's night" where we can get together and gossip, whine, and in general be ourselves without fear of judgment. "Sam and I were watching one of her movies last night and he couldn't take his eyes off the screen when she came on. When I asked him about it, he said that she was the sexiest star in Hollywood right now and that she would 'make his list'. I wasn't really happy about that."

Holly and Kennedy look confused. Is it possible that they haven't heard of the "Freebie List"? Amelia just smirks, so I explain. "He saw something on TV a few years ago about a 'freebie list': a list of 5 people he could sleep with if given the chance and I couldn't be mad. It's usually celebrities, fantasies, but still… it's kind of demoralizing. There's no way I could ever compete with the women he has on his list."

Holly sips her cosmo and asks, "So who else is on it?"

"Pam Ravenscroft, Maria Cooper, Luna Garza, Marnie Stonebrook, and Callisto Diaconis," I rattle off to them. I know the list by heart since Sam _has_ to mention it each and every time one of them appears on our television.

Nodding, Amelia chimes in. "Well, he's got good taste. At least three of his would make my own list." Amelia likes to play on both sides of the fence.

Kennedy chuckles. "So who's on your list? Like I actually have to ask."

"I don't have one. I can't think of one person, much less _five_, that I would cheat on Sam with. Just the idea gives me the creeps. You guys know I'm not down with infidelity. That's a big no-no with me."

"Oh, come on, Sookie," Holly challenges. "It's a fantasy! There's no harm in it; it's not like it's ever going to happen."

Amelia, who's known me since I was three, gives me an evil grin. "I bet I know one and can guess the other four who could convince you that monogamy isn't all it's cracked up to me. Number one: John Quinn."

"EWW!" I can't help exclaiming and we all laugh. "I'm going to assume you're joking with that. He is so not my type at all. However, Jake Purifoy… he's more in the right direction."

"Yeah. I remember you drooling over him in that football movie when we were in high school. Umm… JB DuRone would definitely make it. I know for a fact that you went to see that awful stripper movie just because of him."

I giggle as a blush heats my cheeks. Sometimes I hate that she knows everything about me. "So? He's pretty to look at. Shame he seems dumb as a post when he doesn't have a script in front of him. Pass."

"Sook, its imaginary, casual sex, not a relationship. It doesn't matter how smart he is. He stays on."

I look over at Holly. 'This was _my_ list, right?"

She and Kennedy laugh at Amelia's glare. "Let her play, Sookie. It's just fun, right?"

"M'kay… number three would be… Claude Crane," Amelia declares with a proud smirk.

My hand shoots up in the air and I shake my head. "NO! Nononono! VETO!"

"What's wrong with him?"

I shoot her a look of pure disbelief. "He's incredibly talented and hot as hell, but he's _gay_! Nope, sorry, if this is my imaginary list, I have to at least have a tiny chance of ever turning on said entry. No, VETO!"

"Fine. Spoil sport. Let's think… Preston Pardloe."

Kennedy nods. "I'll second that one. When he plays the nasty professor in those movies, his voice makes me want to dig out my old schoolgirl uniform and get detention."

We all start laughing and take a break to refill our drinks. Amelia looks around my living room at the various books and movies in my collection, trying to gauge who should be the fourth and fifth celebrities on my list. The whole thing is fun, but completely pointless. It's not like the opportunity to meet, much less _have sex with_ these people comes along often, if ever. But hey, it's Friday night Girls' Night, so I decide to just keep drinking and let Amelia have fun.

We reconvene in the living room in our usual spots, Holly handing Amelia her White Russian. She takes a sip and locks eyes with me again. "Number four would be… Niall Brigant."

Holly gasps. "He's like, old enough to be her father!"

I shake my head. "No, she's right on that one. I've thought he was sexy since I was a teenager. Something about his eyes and his voice… he may not be classically handsome, but he is definitely _sexy_. There is a difference. He would absolutely make the cut for me."

Acting slightly prissy and superior, my best friend takes her seat next to me and grins. "So we have Jake Purifoy, JB DuRone, Preston Pardloe, and Niall Brigant. Now Sookie dearest… do we even really need to speak the name of Lucky Number Five?"

No. No, we do not. Just his name makes me feel giggly and giddy. Even Sam knows of my crush on Number Five. He makes fun of me constantly for it. I feel like a teenager whenever I watch anything with him in it. It's slightly embarrassing… and everyone knows about it too. "I don't know Amelia, do we?"

In unison, Holly, Kennedy, and Amelia giggle-shout at me, "Eric Northman!"

I have every season of his show on HBO on lots of his movies on DVD. His talk show appearances and newer movies are saved on my DVR. I love watching him on Youtube speaking his native Swedish, even if I don't understand a single thing he's saying. It's a frankly embarrassing obsession, but I own it. "Alright, so you have made my 'dream shag' list… do you want to print and laminate it for me too?" I ask sarcastically.

Amelia leans back into the cushions of the couch. "I don't think that'll be necessary. But don't forget to let Sam know you have a list too. You never know when things might end up right on your doorstep."

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews encourage me to post faster!**


	2. In my head

**AN: Silly me, posting on a holiday weekend. To clear up some confusion, only the first chapter of this was on WordPress. So with the exception of MissyDee (who cracks me up with some of the brainstorming we do) and RealJena (who is snarky and funny and makes sure my words make sense), no one else has seen this chapter. This is my first foray into chapters 1500 words or less, but as a result, this story is already done. I don't own 'em, but man do I love playing with them!**

* * *

Sam isn't pleased that I've made a list of my own when he comes over after the girls leave. He scoffs at all my choices, but rolls his eyes at Number Five. "All the way at the end, Sook? I would have thought he'd be Number One."

"You don't have the right to get all snippy over this. It was your idea to begin with. If you get a list, so do I. Besides, it's all really just fun and pretend, right?" I ask with a slight sneer. He really does annoy me with his double standards sometimes.

"A list of celebrities you would theoretically sleep with is one thing; actively fantasizing about one of them when you're fucking your _actual_ boyfriend is another. I know you do."

So?

I just smirk, too tipsy and tired to get into it with him. We have to whole weekend to go over this before work on Monday. I plan on using a great deal of tomorrow to recover from the hangover I'm sure to have after downing five of Kennedy's strong-but-smooth margaritas. Sliding past Sam, I make my way into the bedroom and change into my pajamas. "You staying or going home?"

He decides to go home and leave me to my own devices, which is fine with me. I love him, but damn if he doesn't wear on my nerves sometimes. He gives me a quick kiss and reminds me that we're having dinner at the lake tomorrow evening.

* * *

Like I thought, I wake up queasy with a headache. I knock back some Advil and take a cold bottle of water back to bed with me and bury me head under a pillow, waiting for the awfulness of the tequila-triple sec hangover to fade. Finally, a little after noon, I start to feel more like a human and drag myself to the shower.

Weekends in the early spring around here are boring, but it's what I've grown up with. It gets lively around Easter when the first snowbirds and tourists start to arrive and is busy until mid-October when they all leave. The lake is a great place to live, provided you can handle five months of _nothing_.

Sam decides to spend the night Saturday and we work together on my yard on Sunday, prepping my garden for the plants I want to put in in a few weeks and trying to mentally design the landscaping. We retire in front of the TV and split the choices: Sam gets his ghost trackers, I get my HBO.

When I flip the channel anxiously at nine o'clock, Sam grimaces and heads to the kitchen to make a snack or… really do anything that will keep him from having to watch me watch the TV. It's a shame, because he actually likes the show, with the exception of the lead actor.

The series is about a Russian crime lord (nicknamed "The Vampire" because of his bloody trail of victims) and how he handles day to day life with his family, his businesses, and his moral code between the two. The actress that plays his sister is the queen ice bitch discussed between the girls last night. Sam rarely misses an episode, but he does leave the room if she's not on screen.

After the shows, Sam heads back to his house as I live inconveniently far away from where he works. As usual for Sunday nights, we kiss and snuggle a bit before he leaves. I grab a magazine from the coffee table and head to bed, not really tired enough to go to sleep. I just flip though, reading the little blurbs that interest me and looking at the pictures of the various stars. I see that Eric Northman has signed on to film another movie while his show is on hiatus, per usual. Since the show started getting ratings, his bankability as a star has been steadily on the rise for the past four or five years.

Flicking out my lights, I lay the magazine on my nightstand and turn over to go to sleep. I get it while I can; when the tourists start coming, I will be on-call for weeks at a time.

* * *

I make it in and say a quick hello to Mr. Norris, my boss at the rental agency where I work. We lease out houses and condos around the lake by the week and the month; I manage a third of them along with Holly and our friend Danielle that I graduated high school with. After we all have our computers booted up, Mr. Norris calls us in for a meeting, which is definitely unusual.

"So ladies, we've been contracted by Ocella Pictures. They are filming a movie on the lake this spring and summer and they want to rent houses for their leads and some smaller apartments and condos for the supporting cast. Danielle, since you handle the smaller properties, start pulling some files for three and four bedrooms. Sookie, I need you to find four houses: lakefront, luxurious, full-furnished, and lots of amenities. You know what to look for. Holly, you'll help either of them if they need it; flip through some of your properties to see if any of them match the requirements as well. The properties have to be available for three months, so no reservations on any of them. Our commission off this is going to make the rest of this summer cake, girls. Let me see what you can find by the end of the day."

I'm really excited. The spring and summer rentals are lucrative enough to get us by during the dry winter months, but this is even more than I can think of. I'm lucky to rent out the high end houses for a week per month during the peak season and I'll be getting commission on not one, but _four_ for three whole months! I rush back to my desk to pull the files I have on the big houses, hoping to find a few that don't have anything reserved on it yet.

That's the tricky part. Some of these houses are rented for the following year at the check-out for the current year. I massage my temples; the longer I look, the fewer options I seem to be able to find. Danielle is having better luck because she has corporate apartments specifically for long term rentals under her management. I sigh and call for Holly to bring over some of her files so we can hopefully find four unoccupied, luxury rental houses.

We eventually do finally find what we need – new houses that just signed with us that haven't been on the books for rental yet. At four o'clock, we head into Mr. Norris's office and present him with our finds. He approves and signs off on holding the houses for the three months. I ask as we get ready to leave, "Do you know what movie they're filming? Who's going to be in it?"

He rolls his shoulders as he thinks. "Something about a comedy. A straight-laced psychiatrist being followed on vacation by one of his patients. Bill Compton is rumored to be playing the loon, if what I've heard is right. Umm… Felicia Miller is playing the doctor's love interest… Thalia Moore is in the cast somewhere as a lead, but I'm not sure… the doctor…" he stops and smirks at me, "is being played by Eric Northman."

It's a very good thing breathing is an instinct.

**AN: Already said this is done… more reviews and I post faster (hint hint hint)**


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**AN: Y'all are so good to me! Either that, or bribery is the way to go. LOVING the response to this, so on with the show… after I thank MissyDee (goddess of brainstorming and making me giggle-snort) and RealJena (Beta extraordinaire who keeps me from sounding like an idiot). Still don't own 'em.**

Amelia meets me at Merlotte's, the bar that Sam opened when he moved here. She gets her fruity girly drink and sits next to me in our usual booth. "Soo…" she starts, drawing out the word, "how was work today?"

I cock an eyebrow at her. "What do you know?"

She works in the Tourism Bureau for the lake, coming up with events to draw more people here and drum up business. "Oh, a little birdie might have mentioned something big going on this summer. So?"

If she wants to play coy with her details, I can match her. "Calvin had us looking over some properties that would be available for three months straight. It was harder than it sounds, but nothing major. How was your day?"

Checkmate. She has no patience when she's excited and gives up the goods. "Okay, so I know that a movie is being filmed here and that your honey is one of the leads. I told you it was a good time to make that list," she says with a cocky smirk and takes a sip around the umbrella in her glass.

"Ames, there is little to no chance I'm ever going to meet him. I'm sure the studio will have someone handling key pickups and the mundane day-to-day dealings with the properties. Hell, I'm going to be working even harder to keep up with normal business. You know how it gets after Easter."

"I know that, dedicated professional that you are, will definitely go out of your way to make sure all those big stars have a way to occupy themselves in our fair hamlet during their down time. You'll want to let them know where they can go to let their hair down and not get mobbed by fans or where to relax and get pampered. You know, the places with the best takeout and who delivers… things the average joe wants to know when they're visiting an area for an extended period of time."

I sip my tea. "Yeah, and we have this nifty little binder - _provided by the Tourism Bureau_ - that has all that handy information right there. Every rental property has one… _you_ made sure of it."

"So?" she says, remarkably unimpressed. "Who says you can't just make that 'nifty' little binder hard to find? Damn Sookie, use your imagination."

Sighing, I flag the waiter for a refill and ask him to let Sam know we're here. "Nothing going to happen Ames, and I'm not going to go out of my way to try to change that. That whole list thing was stupid anyway. All it did was piss Sam off."

"What pissed me off?" Sam asks, siding into the booth next to me and kissing my cheek.

I roll my eyes and flick a glance at Amelia. "The list. I told Amelia it was a bad idea and that she should just forget it."

He surprises me. "No, it was unfair of me. It's just a silly fantasy anyway, right? There's no harm in it, and it wasn't like I didn't know that you like some of the guys you listed on there."

True enough. But he doesn't know that my biggest celebrity crush was going to be in the same zip code for 3 months. Is it wrong that I don't feel bad about leaving him in the dark about that fact if I'm sure that nothing is going to happen? I don't think so and apparently neither does Amelia since we both neglect to mention anything about the movie.

We finish up our gossip and eat a quick dinner. After making plans for this week's Girls' Night, she heads home and I go into the back to say good night to Sam. We make out a little bit in his office before I drive home to snuggle into my bed.

* * *

As we've done the past few years, the entire week before Easter is spent organizing files and properties getting ready to be occupied. There are four weeks each tourist season that take longer than usual and they all center around holidays. Since we are at the renters' beck-and-call at all times, the three of us rotate the days off so we can enjoy _some_ of the summer. Since I'm not especially religious and don't have kids, I volunteer for Easter on the condition that I get the Saturday before it and Fourth of July off. Danielle and Holly agree instantly.

Sunday I hang around the office by the phone in my jeans and tank top now that it's warm enough to start wearing my spring-summer clothes. Since most check-ins were yesterday, I don't expect to be busy, but one of the reasons renters stay with us season after season is our personal service. I spend most of my time catching up on email and playing around on the web. If I really wanted, I could forward any calls to the office to my cell phone and head out, but I really don't have anything better to do.

A few late arrivals show up, unable to check in on Saturday. I pull their keys and maps, showing them the quickest way to get to their properties. I get them to sign the paperwork and remind them of the big no-nos, like pets or smoking inside. All of them have rented through us before, so they're aware of the rules. Once the last ones leave, I check the clock and stretch. Not too much longer until the answering service takes over for after-hour calls.

I spend the last hour playing stupid games on my phone and fielding calls about various details that were overlooked by the cleaning service when they were prepping the houses for check-in. At five o'clock, the phones shut-off and calls are automatically forwarded to the answering service. After one last check of my email, I shut down my computer and make sure that I haven't left anything at my desk. Satisfied, I pull out my keys and shut off the lights and head out.

Right as the key turns to lock the door, the rumble of an engine reaches my ears. _Perfect_. Once more minute and I would have been free, but no. Of course not. But that's one of the perils of working a holiday. Before turning around, I unlock the door again and stick the keys in my pocket. Doing an about face I see a car that is _definitely_ not common around here. The late afternoon sun flecks off the metallic flakes in the candy apple red paint of a stunning Corvette. Even more stunning is the tall blond stepping out of the driver's side door.

Oh. My. God. It's _him._

**AN: It worked last time, so I'm trying it again. The more reviews I get, the faster I post!**


	4. Roam

**AN: *sob* You guys are amazing! I guess you REALLY want to know what happens! As such, just a super quick thanks to MissyDee and RealJena… you ladies are far too good to me. I plan on posting another chapter later tonight as thanks. Y'all humble me.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuck, I need to get out of town. Indira was about to make me say or do things that I would regret. Don't get me wrong, the girl is an amazing actress, but she doesn't get that chemistry onscreen doesn't mean we're dating after the director yells "cut". It's one thing to hang out for a few drinks and fool around a little to blow off some steam; it's another to have her pull into my driveway at six am with coffee as a wake-up call… on my day off. Or showing up when I'm out with another girl and having a giant, jealous freak-out in the middle of the restaurant.

When Ocella came to me about the comedy they wanted to shoot in Virginia and I read the script, I figured "why not?" I'd done several dramas since HBO released "True Crime". Comedy seemed like a nice extension; my character on the series has several funny lines, but it's a drama/soap at its core. We finished filming for the season and after all the editing, I'll have to go back and do the premiere/publicity bullshit I'm required to do, but a few weeks off the Hollywood grid sounds like a great idea. I figure I can head to the area we're going to film the movie in and learn the area.

From what I've been about to find out online, it's pretty rural, but not like "Deliverance". There are farms and fields, but still close enough to a few cities to not have to travel far to get almost anything you want. And if I arrive before the madness of filming starts, I may be able to avoid the paparazzi and fanaticism that I encounter on the streets in LA. Really, how many pictures of me in sunglasses leaving an airport does the public want or need to see?

I get the realty information from the studio and fly out to Virginia. The studio makes all my arrangements, including my requested choice of rental car. From the number of Toyotas and Fords in the rental lot, I have no doubt the Corvette was a special order. I plug the address of the rental office into the GPS and drive off to find my temporary home.

The area is quite beautiful, nestled between two mountain ranges. The trees are just starting to leaf out after the winter and if the sun clouds over, there's still a bite of winter-like chill in the air. It's different from anywhere I've ever lived or even visited before. The Vette hugs the curves of the mountain road and I have to remind myself to back off on the gas pedal so I don't kill myself on one of these hairpin curves.

Eventually the road smooths out and I am able to follow the annoying British lady's voice on the GPS with accuracy. When I see the clock, I curse Chicago. It's not the city's fault that there was a freak snowstorm shutting down the runways, but I should have been here yesterday. I take a chance and hope the office is open on Sunday. If not, I'll get a hotel for the night and try again tomorrow.

When I pull into the parking lot for the rental office, it looks like luck is on my side. A tiny blond woman seems to be locking up for the day. If I had been a minute later I would have missed her. I pull up in front of the building and park. I stretch as I get out of the car, wanting to get blood back into my extremities after spending the better part of the past thirty six hours sitting.

She turns and her jaw drops. I have to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. It's a reaction I've had to get used to. I circle the car and extend my hand. "Eric Northman. This is Norris Realty, right?" Her head nods slowly, her eyes still wide, not noticing my hand. I drop it to my side and continue. "Do you mind if I come in? I would have been here yesterday, but my flight was delayed."

Still silent, she turns and enters the office; I follow mutely, wondering if she's the cleaning lady. She's certainly not dressed like any realty or rental agent I've ever come across. She quietly asks if I want anything to drink, which I decline. She nods and pulls her phone out of her purse. From the office she goes into, I hear, "Calvin, is there something you should have mentioned to me?... No, obviously he didn't come yesterday or you would have been notified, right?... You didn't think of shooting me off an email so I could be prepared?... Fine." I hear the phone beep as she hangs up and she softly mutters, "Dick" under her breath. I have to chuckle at that.

"Sorry about that; I was just about to leave for the day. Are you checking in?" she asks very professionally.

I nod. "I should have been here yesterday, but my flight to Roanoke from Chicago got postponed. It's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all." She pulls a stack of files off her desk and flips through them. Smiling, she hands one to me. "This is one that I thought of as soon as Mr. Norris told us about the Ocella contract. If I could buy this house for myself, I would. I think you'll be very comfortable there."

I look over the property information. I can see what she means: with the lake and mountain views, it may be nicer than my house in Cali. Everything is neutral with hardwood floors and stone accents. It has all the necessary amenities, but it will be secluded and private as well. I don't think I could have picked anywhere more suited for me and I tell her so. Her cheeks flush with the most adorable shade of pink.

"It won't start getting dark for another two hours or so; do you think you'll be okay to follow the map?" she asks politely, expecting to hear a stock response of "yes".

I'm not a stock-answer kind of guy. "Do you mind leading me out? It's been a very long couple of days and you're clearly more familiar with the area. I'll tool around a little tomorrow and get the feel for the area, but a tour guide this evening would be extremely helpful. Do you mind?"

Her cheeks flush and she ducks her head a little. "What kind of customer service would it be to let you get lost in the wilds of Smith Mountain Lake? It's not a problem; just let me make a quick call."

She steps into the office and again doesn't close her door. "Hey hon. I'm helping my last check-in get to his rental and I'll be home a little later than usual…. It's not like we had any plans for tonight beyond hanging out…. Sam, you know this is part of my job. Just chill. I'll be home in a bit…. You too, bye." Rolling her eyes to herself, she stashes her phone is her pocketbook again. "All right, Mr. Northman, follow me to your temporary retreat." She pulls out her keys again and heads to the parking lot, switching off the lights she just turned on. "By the way, forgive me… My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

**AN: I wonder if you guys can get me to 100 before I post again tonight…**


	5. Suspicious Minds

**AN: Wow. I ask and you guys definitely deliver! Definitely the highlight of my night. I have to say… if the Sam-hate was bad last chapter… you guys are definitely not going to like him after this. As always, MissyDee is awesome for her encouragement and RealJena is a lifesaver for making me sound intelligent. And for those not wanting a slow burn… sorry. This has already been written and nothing but grammar and punctuation is going to be changed from here on out. I still don't own any of them, more's the pity. Enjoy.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I wasn't exaggerating when I told Eric that I would keep this house for myself if I could. When the owners signed with us at the beginning of the year, I seriously tried to calculate how long I would have to work and how much I would have to make to purchase it. It quickly became obvious that I would never live long enough making what I make to ever pay it off, so it just became my dream house.

It's so secluded that it takes a while to get there. I make sure to keep the Corvette in my rearview as I have a bad habit of speeding over the backroads that I've grown up on. There are so many dead ends and off-shoots around the lake, he could get hopelessly lost, even with the map we provide. I turn down the private road and enter the code for the gate. Finally, the red house looms in front of us.

The "cabin" looks small from the driveway, but it's actually huge. Eric pulls in to park next to me and looks at the front, seemingly unimpressed. "It looked bigger in the pictures," he comments quietly and I have to roll my eyes.

"It's two stories and on a hill. If you were to look from the back, you'd have a better idea of the size. Come on, let me show you around."

He hands me the keys I'd handed him at the office and open the front door into the foyer. I enter the same code for the gate into the security system and mention to Eric that the code is noted in his paperwork. "Alright, to the left you have the living room and entrances to the decks. Off to the right is the kitchen and dining room. Let me show you the bedrooms and you can decide which you want to stay in so you can drop off your bags."

The house has two master suites with king beds with a full Jack-and-Jill bathroom between them. Seeing the one with light wood furniture, he puts his suitcases in a corner and looks around. "What else should I know?" he asks.

"Let me show you the downstairs," I say and lead him to the staircase. The bottom level has another bedroom that I have no doubt will be entirely ignored and a huge game room, which lights up his eyes. "Pool table, Ping-Pong, PlayStation," I say and turn to my left, "library, office, and wet bar. Over here," I say, spinning to the right, "is the laundry room, bathroom, and entrance to the deck with the hot tub." I lead him out to the deck and take a moment to appreciate the scenery with the sunset. "There's a dock down there if you feel up for a swim, but it's way too cold right now. There are canoes and a rental place will deliver if you want to go boating in something with a motor."

We walk back around to the front so he can appreciate the true size of the house. Once we re-enter, I show him the "nifty little binder" that Amelia prepared for all the rentals in the area. "Almost everything you could want is in here, from antiques to wineries and everything in between. There's numbers for tech support for the satellite and Wi-Fi. Our contact info is in there too, right at the top of the first page, if you need anything at all. After hours, we have an answering service, but one of us is always on call. Can you think of anything else I can do for you?"

He looks dumbfounded at my thoroughness and takes a moment before he speaks. "Uh… no, I can't think of anything. Do you do this kind of showing for all your renters, because I don't know how you'd get anything else done in the summer?"

"Of course not," I answer with a grin. "Just first-timers. We have a lot of repeat business, so it doesn't take as much time as you'd think. If that's all you can think of, I think I'm going to head home."

"Hubby holding dinner for you on account of my flight delay?" he asks with a hint of that smirk he's famous for.

"No hubby. Just want to watch a little TV with my boyfriend before the work week starts all over again," I say. For some reason, I want to let Eric know that I _do_ have a boyfriend. I grab my purse and keys before turning to the door. "Remember, if you need anything at all, please let us know. It's why we're here."

"Thanks Sookie," he says quietly and walks me to my car. He watches me from the front door as I pull away and as soon as I'm back out on the main road, I let my thoughts drift. For being surprised by his appearance, I think I handled myself very smoothly and professionally. But I know that when I get home, Sam's going to be pissed.

His Bronco isn't in the driveway when I pull up to my house, so I shrug and head in to make myself some dinner before relaxing in front of the TV. While I wait for water to boil for some tea, I change into pajamas then pour some soup into a pan to heat. I eat and watch the last hour of a movie before _True Crime_ starts, thinking about my day.

Meeting Eric Northman was _not_ something I was expecting. With the exceptions of the Corvette and the comment at the initial impression of the rental house, there wasn't anything about him that came off as pretentious or cocky. I was surprised by how down-to-earth he seemed because, honestly, most of my thoughts of him were the opposite because they were based on paparazzi pictures and shamefully-purchased gossip rags. I guess we'll see which is more accurate - the media or face-to-face first impressions – in the next few weeks.

Right as I'm getting ready to fall asleep, my phone rings. Checking the call ID, I sigh. Sam. "Hey sweetie. I was expecting to see you at home when I got here after work."

"Are you _just now_ getting home?" he demands, sounding furious.

Rolling my eyes, I respond patiently, "No. I've been home for hours. I made myself some dinner and watched TV until about ten minutes ago."

He growls, "Are you kidding me? And you couldn't call me?"

"You're not my keeper, Sam! You're my boyfriend, not my father. I'm not required to let you know where I am every minute of every damn day. Besides, you knew I was helping out a renter, the same thing I do every. single. day. because it's my job."

"Did the special attention happen to be because your "rental" just happens to be on that stupid list?" Fuck. How'd he know? He answers my silent question. "Amelia came in squealing like a fangirl with Holly about who was supposed to show up this weekend. I couldn't help but overhear. So, was he good?"

Oh. No. He. Didn't. "You listen to me, Sam Merlotte. I don't cheat and have never given you a single reason to think that I would. If you keep it up, you're not going to have to worry about it anymore because _I'll be single_. Now goodnight," I say calmly before I hang up on him and turn off my phone.

**AN: I could be persuaded to post again tomorrow morning… depends on how my in-box looks *puppy eyes***


	6. Take a Chance on Me

**AN: Still totally surprised by the response on this. I had to wait until I could mooch the wi-fi from Barnes and Noble to post. I would say expect one… maybe two more chapters today. You know what I want. Thanks to MissyDee and RelJena… I have 23 chapters of edits to go through thanks to her! **** Enjoy the characters I have no claim to whatsoever.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I take the time to walk around the house and get acclimated to the new layout. I have no doubt at all that I will be extremely comfortable for the few months I'll be living here.

Since the sun has gone down, the air has a chill. I'm pleased to see a large stack of well-seasoned firewood next to one of the three fireplaces. Although I've lived in Southern California for several years, I haven't lost touch with my Scandinavian roots. The smell of a wood fire makes me nostalgic and a touch homesick – it has since I moved to the States full time.

I sit back on the ridiculously comfortable sofa and look through the binder that Sookie pointed out to me. As I flip through the pages, I realize she wasn't exaggerating about the amount of information it holds. When I get to the "G" section, I grab a memo pad from the kitchen and start a grocery list. While I think about what I need to stock up on, I realize that I'm looking forward to exploring this picturesque area.

After flying and driving most of the day, going to sleep and recharging sounds like a fantastic idea. I retreat to the bedroom and open my bags to unpack, pulling out some sleep pants in the process. Ten minutes and a quick shower later, I lie in bed and wait for the fatigue to hit me so I can sleep. While I relax I think about the rental agent, Sookie.

Other than her dazed expression when she saw me in the parking lot, there was nothing that seemed like she was treating me any different from her other clients. She was surprisingly considerate and professional. I couldn't help noticing how attractive she was, and I was blatant in my attempt to see if she's single. A boyfriend has never discouraged me when pursuing someone I want, but once a ring is on the finger, I back off. I refuse to be a home-wrecker and I don't need that kind of bad press. Her bare left hand was like a beacon.

I settle further into the silky soft sheets and try to devise a way to see her again. As ideas come to me, I feel myself grin as sleep takes me.

* * *

I rise feeling refreshed and energetic. After brewing a cup of coffee from the provided "Welcome" basket of goodies on the dining room table, I step out onto one of the decks and take in the view. It had been too dark last night to truly appreciate it. The water is calm and smooth as glass, reflecting the mountain across the cove from me. Fog gives the landscape a dream-like quality and the morning air is crisp and cool. I think I'm really going to like my time here.

With caffeine taken care of, I dress and grab my keys and shopping list. I enter the address of the grocery store into the GPS and drive slower than normal, wanting to memorize the turns and curves. I see quaint country stores and several antebellum relics when I turn onto the main road and understand the charm that attracted the production company to film in such an unknown place.

The British GPS lady tells me to turn left at the light and I'm surprised by the sprawling, ultra-modern shopping center before me, especially considering the rural countryside I just drove through. There is a movie theater, a high-end salon, an art gallery, several boutiques, a coffee shop, a few banks, and on the end, the grocery store that's my ultimate destination. Donning a baseball cap, I hope to grab what I need without drawing attention.

It's nice to stroll the aisles browsing without being harassed by photographers or overzealous fans. Once my cart is filled with all I need to get through the coming week, I check out without difficulty. I manage to cram everything into the admittedly small trunk of the Corvette. On a lark, I decide to drive by the realty office to see my lovely leasing agent again.

I find her and two other women sorting through files in the lobby. Her pale green blouse and khaki skirt look far more professional than her jeans and tank top. She sits, oblivious to my presence, flipping through a binder of property listings and swinging her light green high-heeled sandal from her toes. The two brunettes across for her notice me first, nudging each other before standing.

"Welcome to Norris Realty. How can we help you today?" they ask in unison, drawing Sookie's attention. When she looks up, her face lights up and her cheeks flush the same pink they did yesterday.

"Good morning, Mr. Northman. I hope you enjoyed your first night here."

"I did," I respond with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've been surrounded by such profound… _silence_. It's very peaceful there."

Her grin widens. "It sure is. So how can I help you today?" Two throats clear loudly and she rolls her eyes. "Sorry. This is Holly," the shorter brunette smiles, "and Danielle," the taller gives a small wave before leaving the room, "my coworkers."

"Nice to meet you, ladies," I say with a polite nod before returning my attention to the gorgeous blond. "I was wondering if I could get your assistance tonight in exploring the 'Nightlife' section of that very informative binder you showed me." Her smile starts to dim. "And it's Eric. None of that 'Mister' stuff."

"Eric, then. I'm sorry, but I really shouldn't. I have plans that I've already postponed…"

Holly grabs her hand and pulls her off the couch. "Excuse us for just a minute please." She pushes Sookie into an office and closes the thin door. I can still hear them.

"Are you turning down _Eric Northman_ for drinks and bar food with Amelia?"

"No, I'm turning down a date because I have a boyfriend. Sam's already pissed at me.

"He's being a baby. All because of that li…"

"Not because of that. Look, it would feel like cheating and I _do not_ cheat. You know this."

"Ugh, fine. I just hope you know how many other women would happily kill to be in your shoes."

"I'm fully aware. Shut it," she says in a disappointed voice I don't like hearing from her.

The door opens and I school my features into a neutral expression. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she says sullenly. I want her happy voice back.

"Do you think maybe I could change your mind? I know absolutely no one here besides you. Maybe invite a group of people out. It's just a thought…" Yeah, a thought that a group outing usually isn't considered a date that would make her feel guilty. Anything to spend time with her… to get to know her better.

She's indecisive. "Weeeeell… I guess that would be okay." I beam. "Why don't we meet at…" she taps a fingernail on her lip as she thinks, "Anchor House at six-thirty? That's a nice low-key place for a weeknight, even during Spring Break."

I smile reassuringly. "You're the expert. Thanks, Sookie."

Her real grin is back when she says, "You're welcome, but I do need to get back to work. I'm not paid to socialize, or so my boss tells me."

I take my leave to go back to the house. I need to plan how to get around an apparent roadblock of a boyfriend.

**AN: Gimme. *wink***


	7. Troublemaker

**AN: Another one. Cuz you guys are just so awesome. Seriously, if this keeps up, I'll post again tonight! Same thing goes. Thanks to MissyDee and RealJena. I don't own 'em. Oh! I'm thinking Sookie is about 25 and Eric somewhere in his late 20's. I only really thought about Sookie for the timeline coming later. And as for the location... yeah, this lake (and the one from WTH and DYR) is right down the road from me. Everything about the locale is from my home town... and Eric's rental house is real: www . vrbo 80592 (replace the spaces).*wink***

* * *

**SPOV**

Oh, this is great. I have to get a group together to go out after work and not piss Sam off in the process. I know Amelia and Holly will have my back, but I have to get some guys involved also. I sequester myself in my office after lunch and take a deep breath before dialing the phone.

"You got Jay. What's up?"

"Jason, do you even look at your caller ID before answering the phone?"

"Oh! Hey Sis. What's goin' on?"

"How many favors do you owe me?" I've done far more for my brother than most sisters would. My couch should have a permanent imprint of his body because of the numbers of nights he's crashed on it.

"Oh, 'bout twelve. You cashin' in?"

Sighing, I say, "Yeah. I need you to bring Tray and Alcide to Anchor House after work to hang out."

"Why not Merlotte's? Sam gives me drinks on the house." Of course he does.

"Because I don't want to go to Merlotte's tonight. One of my renters asked me to introduce him to some people, so I'm moving my Monday gab-fest with Ames to Anchor House and I want to bring some other people too."

"A renter, huh? And you don't want Sam to see… you doublin' up, Sook?"

I recline in my desk chair and resist sighing again. "You should know better, Jason Stackhouse. After seeing what Momma did to Daddy, how can you even ask me that? Of course not. Sam is just… not a fan. Besides, he has to work."

"'Kay, sorry. Payday's a week away… you payin' for my drinks?"

Grrr. "Fine. Just bring the guys and anyone else you think would like to hang out with us tonight. I _might_ find it in my heart to talk you up to Danielle if you're nice." He's been wanting to "go out with" my co-worker since he met her.

"Well, a'ight then. I guess me and the guys will meetcha at Anchor House after work. Have a Bud waitin' for me?"

"Fine, Jase. Thanks."

With Jason and his buddies in, I call Amelia and change the plans, knowing she's up for anything, especially given the reason. Holly and Danielle agree also, making us a tentative happy group of eight. Now I have to call Sam. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Hey hon. How's work today?" I ask, my voice as sweet and smooth as molasses.

His voice is growly when he responds. "I didn't sleep for shit last night. I don't like being mad at you."

Fuck. "I don't like being mad at you either, sweetie. But look, I wanted to let you know that I'm not coming in for dinner tonight. The girls and I are meeting Jason and some of his friends at the lake instead."

"Why the hell are you guys going to the lake? Jason likes his complimentary drinks too much to willingly go somewhere else without a reason." I knew it.

Hmm… how can I word this honestly and avoid another fight? "Danielle is going to Anchor House and you know Jason has been panting after her for a couple of years. He's willing to give up free drinks for a night to have a chance with her, but he wants me to talk him up a little first." Every single word of that was honest… if missing some significant details.

"Ugh, fine. What time you thinkin' you're gonna be getting home?"

Heart pounding with relief, I reply, "Who knows when Jason's involved. It won't be _too_ late since we all have to work tomorrow. Do you want me to call when I get in?"

I hear an order being called over the bar and I know he has to get off the phone. "Don't worry about it, sugar. Just be safe. Love you, I gotta go."

"You too, hon."

Shew.

* * *

I get home and I have about an hour to get ready. I am going out with _Eric Northman_. Shit. I don't have the slightest idea of what to do with myself. I love Sam, and I would never "double up" as my brother so subtly put it, but really… He's a damn movie star that I've had a crush on for years and he's showing an interest in _me_.

I don't want to look like I put _too_ much work into how I look, but I'm not going to go out in sweats and a shlubby t-shirt either. I grab my favorite jeans from my dresser and shimmy into them, appreciating that they make my ass look fantastic… the reason they _are_ my favorites. From my closet, I grab a red off-the-shoulder blouse and some matching heels. I take my hair out of the braid it's been in all day and finger comb out the waves before putting on a little mascara and lip gloss. Glancing in the mirror, I sigh. Perfect. Presentable, but not overdoing it.

When I get to Anchor House, I already see Amelia's Miata and Holly's Suburban in the parking lot. I was hoping to see Jason's custom pickup, but the boy has never been on time, much less early for anything, so _that_ was just a pipe dream. I don't see the Corvette anywhere, so I have a little time to get some control over my nerves.

None of us - me, Holly, and Danielle – are strangers to getting hit on by renters looking for a vacation fling. Danielle even has a ring she will occasionally wear during the busy season to ward off unwanted advances. I can honestly say that I have never been so tempted – _ever_ – to blow off my commitment and cash in on the opportunity "The List" gives me. But I know that a vacation fling, dream man and fuck hot movie star or not, is _not_ worth ruining what I have with Sam.

I meet Ames and Holly in the lobby and have the hostess put together a table for eight in the bar. The dining room is too formal; the bar/lounge is comfortable enough for hanging out and getting to know everyone. Amelia looks so excited she's almost vibrating and Holly can't keep the damn smirk off her face as she tells Amelia about Eric asking me out this morning.

At six thirty on the dot, Eric walks in, followed by Danielle. While I wait for Jason and his friends, I introduce Eric and Amelia before placing an order for drinks, remembering to get Jason's beer so it's waiting for him. The waitress side-eyes Eric a few times, but seems to think that there's _no way_ he's actually who he is and sitting in her section.

In typical Jason Stackhouse fashion, he walks into the lounge fifteen minutes late, his burly construction co-workers trailing behind him. When he gets to the table, he gives me a kiss on the cheek (playing up the "loving brother" persona), making Eric's eyes narrow slightly. Okey dokey, looks like more introductions are required.

I stand and point around the table, emphasizing to Eric that Jason is my _brother_ when the hamsters in Jason's head decide to give him a fucking clue at exactly the wrong time while chewing a hole in his already faulty filter. "Fuckin' hell, Sookie, do you know who this is? Ain't you been droolin' over him for years? You sure you ain't planning on steppin' out Sam?"

Fuck. My. Life.


	8. Breathless

**AN:I'm so overwhelmed with the response to this silly little story! Fair warning: I go into a training class tomorrow and my schedule changes on Saturday. I sincerely doubt I'll be able to do more than 2 chapters tomorrow and Friday, and then 1 a day after that. Just how my crappy work schedule goes. I don't own 'em. MissyDee and Real Jena are goddesses. Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Reeeeally… this is promising. Sookie's brother's… er… _candor_ has suddenly made this evening entirely more interesting… and entertaining. It's no secret that this group outing was not my first choice of diversions. However, since Sookie is dedicated to her boyfriend, I'm going to take what I can get when it comes to spending time with her.

I'm fully aware of how women see me and what they think. Although unusual, I thought it was possible that Sookie doesn't find me attractive. Disappointing, but possible. Now though… her buffoon of a brother's tactless opening comment has her face rivaling the color of the Corvette parked outside. I feel bad for her when her voice wavers. "Excuse me, please," she mumbles before grabbing Jason's arm and towing him out of the bar.

Uncomfortable silence. Not what I was hoping for. I look around at the five faces staring at me and clear my throat awkwardly. Opening a menu, I feign nonchalance. "So… what's good here?"

The leggy redhead – Amelia, my mind recalls – leaps aboard my attempt to alleviate the silence and starts making recommendations. Her suggestions prompt small talk while drinks are ordered. Sheepishly and quietly, Sookie returns to the table followed by her thoroughly chastised brother. Holly hands her the margarita that was delivered in her absence while Danielle shoots Jason a dirty look, making him look even more like a kicked puppy. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

I tap Amelia on the shoulder and give her a quick summary of what I'm thinking. She flashes me a diabolical grin before getting to her feet and approaching the taller of the two man-mountains that arrived with Jason. She tugs on his arm with a steamy look hot enough to melt ice; he enthusiastically follows her. I turn my eyes to Danielle and Holly, flicking my gaze to Jason and the other giant. Holly smiles and stands; Danielle rolls her eyes but follows the game plan. In short order, there are three couples dancing to the piped-in music, leaving me alone at the table with a mortified blond.

I change seats so I'm sitting next to a still-blushing Sookie. "Do you want to dance?" I ask her quietly. She covers her face and mutely shakes her head. "Can we talk?" I continue and she slowly nods. Patting her hand, I say, "Talking will be easier if you're not covering your mouth."

She lowers her hands and looks up at me. "I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. I'm sorry if my fool of a brother made this awkward."

Amazing. She's apologizing for someone else's actions that obviously upset her. I shake my head and give her a soft smile. "As tactless as it was, is it wrong that I feel a little relieved to find out that you _are_ attracted to me? Because I was finding it rather frustrating not to have my attraction returned."

Sookie gives me a slightly bitter chuckle before shooting a worried-looking Jason a filthy glare. "Not a common occurrence for you, huh?"

I shrug. "It's not often I meet someone that I take the effort to pursue. You're gorgeous, Sookie, and I hope I'm making it obvious how much I'd like to spend more time with you while I'm here. Not as a group; just you alone."

She opens her mouth to say something, pauses, and promptly closes it. She bites down on her lower lip and I instantly want to take over that duty. Interrupting my increasingly steamy thoughts of other things she could do with those lips, she finally says, "I have a boyfriend, Eric. As attracted as I am to you, it wouldn't be right or fair to him. I don't have any objection to getting to know each other better but… well… Sam's kind of… er… jealous of you."

Hmm… interesting information. I'm not going to push anything. I'm here for five months – until August. It's only the beginning of April now. I will have to leave for publicity purposes at the beginning of June and filming for the movie starts at the end of the same month. I still have two whole months to myself to pursue what _I_ want. And I want Sookie. Since she seems more at ease now, I extend my hand again. "Can I have that dance now? I promise I'll be totally proper. No funny business."

The shy smile I find cute as hell graces her face again and she nods. I help her from her chair and escort her to the floor where the other couples are still dancing. Amelia throws me a wink when I wrap my arm around Sookie's waist. I'm careful to keep a decent amount of space between our bodies, despite how much I want to pull her to me. I look down at her as we sway slowly to the soft music. "Since we're getting to know each other, tell me a little about yourself."

She chuckles again. "I'm boring, Eric. I've lived here my whole life, except for the four years I was in college. I started working for Norris Realty almost as soon as I graduated and I've been dating Sam Merlotte for about a year. Really, my life is nothing extraordinary."

I can't help but smile at her. She thinks she's not special, but she's like no one I've met in a long time. She's not a pampered starlet, fawning fan, or someone hoping to catch me unaware. I've had to learn to be careful of who I associate with; people can be devious when it comes to getting what they want. Sookie seems to be one of the most genuine women I've met. "What about your family? While I have a hard time believing you have the same parents, I know the guy over there is your brother. Is one of you adopted?"

Her laughter is like bells. "Don't think I haven't asked the same thing. No, we're true, genetic siblings. Umm, let's see… Momma and Daddy divorced about five years ago and she moved to Michigan. Daddy still lives here, taking care of his mom, my Gran."

"What about your friends?" I ask, gesturing to the people around us.

"Well," she starts, "Amelia and I met in preschool. We'd fight over Barbies and a lifelong friendship started. I went to high school with Danielle, but we didn't become friends until we started working together. I met Holly after college when Calvin hired her. I have another good friend, Kennedy, but she's working tonight and couldn't join us." She nods her head at the gigantic men dancing also. "Tray and Alcide work with Jason and I don't honestly know them that well. They show up at summer barbeques and stuff, but I don't know much about them beyond their names." She flushed pink again. "I really hate talking about myself. Tell me about you… things I _wouldn't_ know from TMZ."

I move a little closer to her and lean down. "What sorts of things would you like to know, Sookie?" I ask, knowing by her shiver that my accent comes through and carries the innuendo I intend it to.

"Oh… basic stuff," she says, a little breathlessly. "Favorite color, favorite foods… books, movies, music… things like that. I thought you promised no funny business, buddy."

I can't help but grin down at her. Her walls are starting to weaken. I'm starting to get to her; I had hoped she wouldn't hold onto the proper, professional persona for long. If I plan carefully, I can get to know her in _all_ the ways I want to before the summer ends.

**AN: There are questions being asked about Sam and Sookie's relationship... be patient... all questions will be answered eventually! Please continue overwhelming me!**


	9. Glad You Came

**AN: As promised, the first of 2 chapters that I'll post today. The second will probably be later tonight. Honestly, this was one of my favorite chapters. I kind of love this Sookie, which is weird because I usually don't like her a whole lot, even when I write her. MissyDee and RealJena deserve alters. I don't own a single one of these characters.**

* * *

**SPOV**

Complete and utter mortification. The sad part is that Jason doesn't even understand why I'm horrified until I yank him away to explain. He still doesn't get it until I threaten to paraphrase his comment to Danielle… about him. I can see the hamsters spinning on their squeaky wheel as he thinks about how that would sound. When his face turns red and he mumbles "Sorry", I know he gets it.

Without any discussion that I was party to, Amelia leaves the table to dance with Tray, followed by everyone else, leaving me alone. With Eric Northman. Who is now aware of my obsession. Fuck. I'm in hell.

When Eric asks me to dance, my stomach is suddenly filled with ostrich-sized butterflies. Not many guys make my 5'9" frame feel dainty, especially when I'm wearing heels, but he does it. It's one of the things that Sam's _never_ been able to do.

Then he starts murmuring in my ear. That accent should come with a damn ice bucket. I can't ever remember sweating and shivering at the same time. Despite the six friends and various employees occupying the lounge with us, he's so intently focused on me that we might as well be alone. It disturbs me how hazy Sam grows in my mind. The closer Eric holds me, his voice husky and full of lascivious promises that aren't spoken aloud… my sweet, loyal, _loving_ boyfriend gets more distant in my thoughts.

I close my eyes for a moment and summon my will-power. It's hard… much harder than I ever thought it would be. Not that I've ever let myself be put in a position like this. I watched Daddy sit by silently for years while Momma carried on with her various… _friends_. No one, least of all him, was blind to what she was doing. The end came when she was caught with his brother-in-law. Daddy was willing to be cuckolded because he loved her and no one but him was being hurt, but his sister's husband was the straw that broke _that_ camel's back. Seeing my strong, loving, amazing father go through the humiliation of having his wife be the town tramp made me determined to never share. As soon as I was old enough to understand what was going on, even before the divorce, I swore that I would not be put into either his _or_ her position. Even Jason, with his hound-dog ways, doesn't make a commitment unless he's willing to stick around.

But here I am, with one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen, live and in person with his arms wrapped around me. Amelia catches my eye as we sway and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. I get out of my own head and try to listen to his amazing voice as he answers my questions. "Hmm… I love Mexican food and who doesn't like Italian? My favorite color is red and that shirt you're wearing is making me think all kinds of inappropriate thoughts." I blush and look down. I'm not used to comments like that. "I like sci-fi and fiction in general, but don't have a lot of time for recreational reading since I'm working so much and spend most of my down time reading scripts. Movies… I like comedies and mysteries. I get enough blood and violence on my own show that the horror and drama genres just annoy me now. I can listen to just about anything music-wise, but can only tolerate so much rap and heavy metal. I like rock in general, but have been known to sing along with Lady Gaga a time or two," he says with a crooked little grin that makes my breath stutter. "So quid pro quo, Clarice. Same questions."

LOVE that he references one of my favorite books without knowing it. "Well, I love to read when I can. My book shelves are filled with psychological thrillers and historical fiction. Nice quote from _Silence of the Lambs_, by the way," I say with my own smirk. "I have little patience for movies based on books since all I can focus on are inaccuracies. I like period dramas and who doesn't appreciate a good comedy? My brother introduced me to the genius of Kevin Smith and now I watch everything he comes out with. _Dogma_ has to be one of my favorites. I'm a country girl at heart, but I can get into a little rock or R&B if necessary. My favorite color is blue… dark, almost-black blue to be precise, like the sky at night. And I'll have to admit to being the one person who isn't a fan of Italian food. I like Mexican too, but down-home, Southern food will always be my favorite. It's terrible for you, but tastes _so_ good."

The music fades away and the waitress is bringing plates to the table. We all stop dancing and take our seats to eat, Amelia and Eric silently swapping chairs so Eric is to my left. Our plates mark the difference in tastes: he has some sort of shrimp-pasta dish while I have fried catfish and cheddar mashed potatoes with green beans. He looks over at my plate and chuckles. "That looks like a heart attack on a plate. I don't even want to think of the cardio I'd have to do after eating that."

I cut into my fish and moan at the perfect spicy crispiness. "But the time on the treadmill is worth it. God, this is amazing."

He watches me and rolls his eyes. "You have me curious. I have to taste some of this Southern cooking that's making you moan like that."

For a minute I actually debate whether or not I want to give up a bite of my delicious dinner, but decide that if I can make another fan, it's worth it. I cut off a small bite and feed him with my fork, not realizing it's making my friends and acquaintances stare at us, gaping jaws and all. When he bites into the fried perfection, he closes his own eyes and groans. "God, that is _amazing_. If all Southern food is this good, you're right. It's worth the extra workout time."

I smirk, loving being proven right. "Fried chicken, steak and gravy, barbeque, fried potatoes… all of it is disastrous to the waistline, but moderation is the key. My gran is a firm believer in 'If it feels good, do it'. She and Daddy are the ones that taught me how to cook."

He reluctantly takes a bite of his pasta, looking like he wishes he could change his order. "Are you telling me that you can make food like that?"

I shrug and swallow a bite of potatoes. "I can and do. So can Jason, actually. My mom wasn't at home most nights and Gran made sure that he and I could fend for ourselves if we needed. It was a nice way to spend down time with Daddy."

"Can I say that it's adorable that you still call your father 'Daddy'?"

I nudge his arm with my elbow. "It's a Southern thing; one of the few things Jason and I have in common. We're both really close to him and 'Daddy' is more affectionate than 'Dad' or something formal like 'Father'. Plus, I'm a daddy's girl and it just feels right." Something about the direction of the conversation is making me more comfortable in his presence – something I never could have imagined. If I can summon the self-control to withstand his salacious looks and comments, we have a good chance of being friends – and _just_ friends - while he's here.

**AN: yeah, just call her Cleopatra. Please keep up the trend and show me love! *smooches***


	10. Everything Has Changed

**AN: Heehee... I have a feeling that I'll get threats for not posting the next chapter immediately after this... but what can I say? I guess I have a little sadistic streak. Blessings to RealJena and MissyDee. Still can't claim them as mine.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Converted. Completely and totally. I may have a new favorite food. _Anything_ that can make Sookie moan like that has to be a good thing and when I taste the bite she feeds me, I see I'm right.

We spend the rest of dinner fitting conversation between bites. I glance around the table and see other makeshift couples doing the same. The only one that doesn't look completely comfortable with their dinner partner is Danielle, but I chalk that up to who her partner is. Jason seems fun and likeable enough, but he doesn't appear to have a filter between his brain and mouth and tends to blurt out whatever inane thought that crosses his mind.

I ask Sookie to dance again after dinner once I convince her to share a dessert with me. When the waitress asks, Sookie gives her a big smile and says, "Peach cobbler with two forks, please." She turns to me and winks. "I assume you're still up for trying more Southern cuisine?"

"Sure," I agree and stand to lead her back to the small dance floor. "As soon as you give me directions to the nearest gym."

She laughs again and looks up at me. "Okay, first, your binder will have everything you need. Second, have you even looked over the paperwork about the house and property yet?" I grimace sheepishly and she giggles. "Well, you have a three-quarter mile trail going around the property through the woods. If you _really_ want to drive out to a gym and work off the calories there, you certainly can, but at this time of year, with the cool mornings and evenings with low humidity, I'd rather stay home and enjoy the silence without the racket of Zumba classes and grunting weightlifters in the background."

With her looking up at me so innocently, I can only think of a more pleasurable way to exercise than jogging, but knowing the house I'm staying at has that extra feature is a plus. More and more, I'm glad I came here early and got to meet this little Southern belle. We only have time to dance to one song before the waitress brings out a plate oozing juices that mix with slowly melting ice cream.

'Uh… Sookie… what is this stuff?"

She sits and claims one of the forks. "Didn'tcha heah me, dahlin'? Peach cobblah with fresh made ice cream. So good it'll make ya wanna write home to ya momma 'bout it."

Fuck. She was sexy before and had a barely-noticeable accent on certain words, but when she deepens her drawl, I feel my jeans get a little tighter. It only gets worst when she takes a bite of the dessert and moans with her eyes closed. I can't help but think of other things that can get her to make those sounds with the expression of rapture on her face.

_She's fucking ruining me._

She also makes me want to taste. The crust on top is flaky and the fruit is perfectly ripe. I'm surprised by how sweet it is and Sookie winks at me again. "The ice cream is to dampen the sweetness," she says cheekily and takes another bite. "I can make this too." I try a second bite and find that she's actually right. The creaminess of the ice cream cuts the sweetness perfectly.

Even together, we aren't able to finish the massive serving and she passes the bowl over to her brother, who immediately polishes off the rest. I spend a little while making conversation with the rest of the dinner guests before Holly says it's "pumpkin time" and has to leave if she wants to be awake in time for work tomorrow. Danielle and Sookie look at their watches and determine the same. Jason and his friends walk the other girls out, leaving Sookie and I to settle the bill.

She swipes it when the waitress lays it down and pulls out her wallet. I lay my hand over her to stop her. "Let me, please. I'm the reason everyone came out to eat Let it be my treat."

I can see her consider it, then smirk. "Yeah… no. These are my friends, Eric and I'm the one that issued the invitation. You're the guest. It's _my_ treat," she says and slips her card into the folder and hands it to the server before I can object further. I roll my eyes at her and toss some cash on the table.

"Fine, but the tip is on me. Thank you for the dinner."

"It was my pleasure, Eric. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I can introduce you to a few other hidden gems around here." She signs the slip and puts her card back. "I'll walk you out."

We get to the dim parking lot and she takes a deep breath. "It's so different around here from when I grew up. When I was little, all of this was farm land. As more people started moving here, businesses did too and now it's barely recognizable. When I came home from college, it was a shock because all of a sudden there were extra lanes of road and stop lights where there weren't before."

"I grew up in the city and have never really experienced living in such a rural area. I can only imagine what a difference things like that would make." We inch closer to her midnight blue Explorer. "I'm not ready for the night to end yet, Sookie."

She looks up at me with a frustrated expression. "I have to get home, Eric. I'm already out later than I should be and I _do_ have to work tomorrow."

I want to tell her to come home with me. To call in sick and let me worship her body in more ways than she can count until she can't walk or even remember her name. The whole evening has been an exercise in self-control; I suppose I can make it another five minutes. And it doesn't escape me that her boyfriend _isn't_ the reason for not staying out later. "Perhaps another time, then. But before you go," I say as she unlocks the SUV, "I wonder if you share the same ideology as your grandmother. Do _you_ believe in 'If it feels good, do it'?"

She shrugs. "Sure, in moderation. Feeling good isn't a bad thing."

"Good to know." I take her at her word, bend down, and press my lips to hers.

**AN: Can I get some more love... or even the threats I'm already prepared for?**


	11. Say It Right

**AN: So, I didn't get threatened. Is it weird that I'm a little disappointed. Eh, maybe it's because you only had to wait less than 12 hours. This set of chapters are my favorite, but Sookie's POVs are really the ones I love. RealJena and MissyDee are the awesomest of the awesome. The characters are in no way mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**SPOV**

He's kissing me. Holy shit, he's actually kissing me. I'm too shocked to do more than just stand here. I can't wrap my arms around him (like I want to). I don't close my eyes and lean toward him (like I'd love to). I can't respond in any way to his surprisingly soft lips brushing gently against mine. He's not aggressive, but I'm still paralyzed with the unspoken intentions that the kiss promises.

Regaining my senses and control of my limbs, I step away from him and press my back against my vehicle. "Eric, I can't do this."

Somehow he manages to look ashamed and smug at the same time. "I'm sorry… but I'm not. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to, but you can't be so blind as to not see how attracted I am to you. But it was a spur of the moment impulse. It won't happen again… unless _you_ initiate it. I promise."

Fuck. Puppy dog eyes. It would normally be hilarious to see a six-foot-five Swede giving _anyone_ puppy eyes, but I'm nowhere near laughing as he looks down at me. Biting the inside of my lip, I nod silently. I compose my thoughts in that quiet moment. "Eric, I really like spending time with you, but I really can't do this if the intense flirting continues. I refuse to do that to Sam. I won't. Otherwise, I'll have to hand your property off to one of the other girls or Mr. Norris to handle."

I don't want to do that, but being… tempted and teased like this is a one-way trip to doing something (probably multiple somethings) that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for. He _is_ a very nice and likeable guy, not at all like you would expect a guy of his sex-symbol status to act around regular Joe and Jane Schmoes. But Sam is the guy I let go of my relationship bitterness for and I refuse to treat him the way Momma did Daddy.

The smugness leaves his expression and I can see regret. "Then I really am sorry, Sookie. I don't want to make you so uncomfortable as to hand me off to someone else. I promise that I won't make any unwanted advances again."

I nod in agreement again. Shit, now everything's all awkward. Trying desperately to keep my cheeks from the blazing pink they seem to be stained with in his presence, I hold my hand out nonchalantly. "Than Mr. Northman, I hope you have a good evening. I really do need to get home and sleep so I can be more than a zombie at work tomorrow."

He shakes my hand with a hint of his famous smirk. "Good night, Sookie. Thank you for dinner tonight."

I give him a genuine smile as I climb into my Explorer. In my rearview, I see him watching me leave until I turn the curve and disappear from his sight. Sighing, I relax the stiffness in my back and think, making the turns and navigating the dark backroads with ease.

I wasn't playing coy when I told Eric earlier that I was boring. I'm the stereotypical small town girl. The height of adventure in my life (until very recently) was the four years I spent at college in Virginia Beach. I became friends with people I would have never had the chance to meet in my hometown – stoner frat-boys, hyper intellectual athletes, eccentric artists and writers looking in various places for their muses. When I graduated and came back home, it was with a well-rounded appreciation for all types of people, regardless of their quirks.

I could never have imagined myself in _this_ situation though. The object of my steamiest fantasies for the past few years is not only in _my_ town and _my_ client, but is actively pursuing me. I don't know what to do with that.

I had one boyfriend in high school, Andre. We dated from our freshman year Homecoming dance until he left for college in Seattle after graduation. He had been my first… _everything_, but we knew it wasn't going to last with us going to college on different coasts and parted on friendly terms. In college, I was overwhelmed. Felipe, the Spanish soccer player was the older guy that I hadn't been prepared for. Dillon was a temperamental actor who expressed himself perfectly on paper, but rarely spoke when not in character. When I tired of being handed notes like a thirteen year old, we broke up. Then there was Godric.

Godric was the literal son of a preacher man that I first met at a frat party my freshman year. After Dillon and I broke up, I realized he was more than the Kappa Alpha brother with a never ending supply of pot and a happy-go-lucky demeanor. I could never really explain it, but his dark, curly hair and big gray-green eyes captivated me and it wasn't long until we were inseparable. He was a year ahead of me and at the end of my junior year, I was crushed when he left to go home to Connecticut after he graduated. It wasn't until I met Sam that I realized I was truly over Godric.

Eric's introduction into my life just messes up my orderly ways. I _like_ routine. I _like_ knowing what to expect. I _don't_ like surprises and every time I've been with Eric, despite knowing him for just over twenty-four hours, I get surprised, that kiss being only the most recent. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't flattered by the attention.

I decide to get some attention that _won't_ make me feel guilty and wait for a straight stretch of road to pull out my phone. Hitting the long-memorized number sequence on my phone, I wait for the answer. "Merlotte's. This Kennedy. How can I help ya?"

I smile at my friend's greeting. "Hey Ken. We missed you tonight. Watching Jase flirt with Danielle was hilarious."

Her laugh is contagious. "I bet it was. You lookin' for your honey?"

"Yeah, thanks hon." I listen to generic hold music for about a minute before Sam picks up the line in his office. "Hey babe, how was dinner?"

"Eh," I say. "Jason's flirting was grotesque and Danielle wasn't all that impressed. I guess it's back to your place next week." I leave out any and all mentions of who else was at dinner. "You closing up soon?"

He sighs. "Yeah, looks that way. Mondays are always slow when it's not football season. What's up?"

I turn into my driveway and open the garage. "I was thinking maybe you could spend the night tonight. I miss you."

"How long has it been," he asks and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"I haven't seen you since Saturday afternoon. Please, sugar," I plead softly.

I hear the rustle of him shutting up his office. "Kennedy, go ahead and call last call for the… four whole people in here and close up at ten-thirty," he says in the background and I hear him tossing his keys. "Alright babe, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Love you."

"You too, Sam. See you soon," I say quietly and end the call before changing into a set of silver lingerie that Sam hasn't seen yet. I know it'll turn him on that I dressed up for him, but the twinge of guilt turns my stomach as I know another man's face will be in my mind tonight.

**AN: Another chapter tonight. I promise to squeal like a demented fangirl if you get to me 300 before 12 gets posted.**


	12. Dancing With Myself

**AN: Because y'all are SOOOO awesome, I decided to use a few of my oh-so-precious minutes at lunch to give you a bonus. This is my first time writing… well… **_**this**_**. There's a reason, I promise. Damn giant Swede in my head telling me what to write. *eye roll*. MissyDee and RealJena need even more thanks than usual for reassuring me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Why am I so stupid? I'm the confident actor that never loses his cool and am being driven to my wit's end by this little Southern girl that I've known for less than a day. Part of me wants to think it's only the challenge and the chase, but a bigger part feels like there's more to it than that.

I use the GPS to get back to my rental and take the sharp turns carefully while following the instructions given to me in a British monotone. Hurriedly, I enter the code to open the gate and punch in the same sequence when I throw open the door. I rip my clothes off as I make my way to the bedroom and grab my phone. I lay back on the bed naked and wait for the sweet accented voice to answer.

"Don't tell me… Nowheresville is boring as hell and you're coming home."

"Aww, Pammy… do you miss me?" I ask only somewhat sarcastically.

Pam Ravenscroft and I were cast as siblings by HBO and began a strange friendship. We never "dated" exactly, but neither of us were opposed to fooling around to take the edge off when needs called for it. My needs are screaming for some release badly.

"I hate the hiatus. All I do is wait for the publicity to start so I can actually do something. So what's up, Viking?"

"What are you wearing," I ask seductively. She knows what I want.

"Mmm… that kind of mood, huh? I suppose I might be wearing my red satin nightgown, waiting for the sun to go down."

I reach down and start slowly stroking myself, picturing what she tells me. My average height, fair skinned cast mate isn't the one occupying my mind's eye though. I picture the negligee on someone darker and taller. "What else?"

"Silly boy… nothing else. Where do you want me?"

"Get on your bed and lay on your back. Put the phone on speaker. I want your hands free."

I hear her soft footsteps make their way through her house and I hear them stop when she gets to the carpet in her bedroom. "I'm here," she says softly. What do you want me to do?"

I tighten my grip on my erection and slow my strokes, wanting to last. "Slide the straps of your nightgown down so your tits are out. Tell me how they feel as you massage them."

Her voice has gotten husky despite the tin-can sound caused by the speaker-phone. "Mmm… God, Eric, my nipples are so hard and tight. Can I pinch them?"

I try to picture her reclined on her bed and all I can see is Sookie. Fuck, this isn't working like I hoped. I shake my head and try to regain focus. "Yes. Suck on your fingers, making them nice and wet and pinch them hard."

I hear her slurping on her fingers, then quiet moans a few seconds later. "Fuck, Eric that feels so good."

I just barely speed up my strokes. "Is your pussy wet, Pam?"

"Oh, god, so wet, Eric. Let me touch it," she whimpers, breathing hard.

"Keep your fingers on your tits, Pam," I say harshly and she groans softly. "Not until you tell me what you want."

Through her panting breaths, she simpers, "I want to play with my clit, imagining it's your fingers. I want to fuck myself with my hand, imagining it's your cock. I want to play with my ass and come hard, pretending you're on top of me."

Damn if that isn't exactly what I want to hear. I collect the precum from my tip and use it to make my strokes smoother. "Slide a hand from your breast and play with your clit. Let me hear how wet I make you."

All's quiet for a moment, then I hear the tell-tale, sticky sound of her fingers playing with herself, using her own juices to lubricate her bundle of nerves. She moans, "Oh God… Eric… that feels so good! I'm so turned on that I'm dripping onto the sheets. Please, let me come."

My eyes are closed, imagining the voice telling me this has a soft Southern lilt rather than a faded, tight British accent. "Not yet. Get on your hands and knees, but keep playing with your clit," I order and hear the phone shuffle as she changes positions. "Keep your fingers out of your pussy, Pam. Suck your fingers again and pinch your clit. Let me hear you."

I hear her follow my directions and then a keening moan. "Fuck Eric… I need to come. Please… tell me to fuck myself."

I _almost_ laugh at that; I would under different circumstances. I put my own phone on speaker and reach down with my other hand to grip and lightly tug on my balls while I jack off. "Alright Pam. Reach back and slide one finger inside. Pump it back and forth. Use your thumb on your clit."

I hear the sweet slippery sound of her pussy and shiver. She's more whimpering and moaning than talking for a few minutes before she breathes, "Can I add another finger?"

I'm so lost in my own fantasy; I feel bad for neglecting her. "Yes, two more. Fuck yourself hard like it's my cock pounding into you. Make yourself scream, Pamela," I command. I feel my muscles starting to tighten and know it's only going to take a little more before I can let go.

Pam is so good at this. I can hear her hand fucking herself, the wet slippery sound coming through the phone loud and clear. Neither of us speak as we try to reach our releases. Knowing, I'm close, I want her hear her come before I do. "Use one of those slippery fingers and tease that tight little ass, Pam. I want to hear you howl, baby."

"Mmm… ooh… fuck… fuckfuckfuck... OH GOD ERIC!" She screams and I come all over my hand and stomach with a growl. We take turns cleaning ourselves up and get back on the phone, more relaxed and out of breath than we were before. "So… who is she?" Pam asks as though we hadn't just had phone sex.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Pammy," I reply, slipping into my pajama pants and wandering out to the kitchen to get a beer before claiming a chair on the deck. "Couldn't I just miss you?"

"Northman, you and I both know that we are each other's stand-in. If you're calling me from three hours and three thousand miles away just to get off, there's someone there that you want but can't get. Forgive me while I roll my eyes in disbelief. Spill."

So I tell her about Sookie, the fascinating rental agent that seems both awed and unimpressed by me at the same time. The girl that is able to resist me despite her admitted attraction. The woman this is bound to drive me out of my mind before filming is over in August.

To my frustration, Pam cackles. "Jesus, you are _Eric Fucking Northman_! When have you ever let something as insignificant as a boyfriend get in your way? Just be more subtle with your seduction of the little belle. You'll have her before the end of summer and you can come back to civilization with another notch in your California king bed post."

Despite her sarcasm and bluntness, talking with Pam makes me feel better. We end the call and I take in the starry night sky and the quiet lap of the water against the rocks. I'm more relaxed now, but I know it won't be long before pretend time with my hand isn't going to cut it.

**AN:** **If you didn't hear the high-pitched, happy squeals this morning, if you get me to 350 by tonight, I'll probably freak out my trainer with the sounds of glee that I'll make. Please!**


	13. Crazy

**AN: So... not many people are happy with Eric, but he handles things the way he does for a reason. Things are heating up, I promise, despite the long, drawn-out ride. Fair warning, I read kjwrit's "All In" while writing this and found myself… hmmm… inspired. If you've read it, you'll know what I mean. Even more gratitude to RealJena and MissyDee for their editing skills and reassurance. I don't own anything except the perverse joy of playing with toys in someone else's toybox.**

* * *

**SPOV**

Several weeks pass and Eric keeps his word: he doesn't make a single untoward or unwanted advance on me. I think he's just naturally a flirt, so that hasn't changed, but there aren't any accidental-on purpose brushes against me or attempting to corner me alone. Hell, he's even made the trek out to Merlotte's and met Sam. I only hear about _that_ after the fact.

Sam's not pleased with the friendly relationship I've made with Eric, knowing what he does about my attraction to him. He has pointed out on multiple occasions that I've never become personally involved with any renters from my other properties. I've turned the point to tell him that most of my other renters are _families_ on _short term_ vacations. Since Eric is spending close to half a year here, it's only considerate to help him get used to the area and introduce him around so he can meet people.

Memorial Day is this coming weekend and Holly, Danielle, and I have to hunker down for the next busy holiday weekend. We spend the last week of May sorting files, checking to make sure that our houses and condos are ready. Amelia flits in and out bringing updates for the binders and a short list of local events in the area through the end of July. More than one customer has stayed longer than they planned to take part in one of the many tourist-based events on the lake.

Once she has everything sorted to hand out to check-ins, she grabs a chair and rolls to sit across from me at my desk. "I got an interesting invitation this week," she says in a sing-song voice that I know instantly means she wants me to ask. As she's my oldest friend, of course I have to tease her.

"That's nice, hon. Can you hand me that stack of files over there," I ask, ducking my head to hide my smirk while pointing at my bookshelf.

Her face falls slightly as she spins across my office in the chair and retrieves the files I requested. "Don't you want to know who invited me to what?"

"Thanks," I say, pulling the files closer. "If you wanted to tell me about this invitation, I figured you would just tell me rather than forcing me to play a guessing game when I'm busy."

"Oh poo," she pouts giving me boo-boo lip. "You're no fun. Fine. I got a call at work from a certain tall, blond hunk inviting me and all of my friends, male and female, stranger to him or not, to a Memorial Day cookout."

Well, I have to give him points for thinking outside the box by going to Amelia. "That's great sweetie, but have you forgotten my job? The holiday weekends are murder with the check-ins. There's no way we can all take-off for a cook-out."

Now it's her turn to smirk. "That's the great thing. It's on Monday, actual Memorial Day. You guys can work the weekend uninterrupted, then forward the calls on Monday. You know as well as I do that ninety-nine point nine percent of your houses will be occupied by Sunday evening. You, Dani, Holly, and even Sam can come out. You know he won't open Merlotte's on that Monday. I was going to call Jason and get him to bring some of his buddies too."

Alrighty. Am I an adult or not? I am perfectly mature enough to handle by crush and my boyfriend in close proximity. When they'll both be shirtless… and wearing board shorts that are _too_ fucking sexy. Damn it. The universe is bound and determined to fuck with me. I have to admit going to Amelia as a work-around was brilliant on Eric's part.

Finally, I sigh and call Holly and Danielle into my office so Amelia can spread the word. Other than Danielle being annoyed that she'll have to put up with being hit on by Jason again, they both agree to be there. Ames practically skips from my office after I tell her to call Jason to issue the invite. After she leaves, I call Sam.

"Merlotte's, how can I help you?"

"Hey hon. You slow?"

I can hear him shuffling around behind the bar. "Yeah, the lunch crowd just slowed down. What's up?"

"Let's you and I go out to eat tonight? Can Terry cover the bar?"

"Hmm… yeah. It's slow enough right now that it shouldn't be a problem. Where'd you want to go?"

I give him the place, a little lake-side pub and ask him to meet me at six-thirty to give me time to run home and change out of my work clothes. He agrees and we both hang up to finish our day's work.

* * *

"So you're going to be closed on Memorial Day, right?" I ask after we finish our burgers and sip our drinks.

He looks at me, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I was planning on it. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Amelia came by today to invite us to a Memorial Day cook-out at the lake."

The suspicion leaves his face. "Oh. Miss Daily Manicure is going to handle raw meat? I'd close up any day just to witness that."

"Weelllll…" I stall, "she was really just passing on an invitation." I take a deep breath before continuing, knowing he's _really_ not going to like it. "Eric is the one having the cook-out and we're both invited."

"Really," he states flatly and won't look at me. "Sookie, I want you to tell me straight. Is there anything going on between you two? I need to know because this is killing me, the wondering."

"You know your whole "List" thing practically gives me permission. If you hadn't started that shit and telling me how hot all these women on TV and in movies are and wanting a freebie list for the unlikely chance to screw someone _besides_ me, I would never have been inspired to make my own matching list. How was I to know that he was coming into town?"

"Not helping, Sook. I need the truth."

"No. Nothing is going on between Eric and me. But even if there were, you couldn't be mad at me. The rules of 'The List' say so." Yes, I'm bound and determined to throw that in his face since it's the entire reason he doubts me.

"_It's only supposed to be about sex_! Damn it, Sookie! A one-time fling with a celebrity. It's not about becoming friends with them and having some kind of relationship on the side. A one-off that you can brag to your friends about later. Not having practically a second boyfriend," he growls and pounds back the last of his beer.

"Oh really?" I ask, feeling my face heat up, but this time I'm red in anger, not embarrassment. "So you think that a single fuck would hurt less than… whatever it is that you _think_ Eric and I are doing? We are professional friends, Sam. That's it! Nothing else."

He tosses some cash onto the table and stands. "Well, I have no proof otherwise. But what the hell am I supposed to think when you spend more time with him than me?"

"Sam, I don't spend any less time with you than I did before. I just spend less time sitting at home alone. My library card hasn't been used as often since I'm not chilling with a book at home so often, but you're not getting short-changed. I'm not neglecting you in favor of him. I'm just going out _with a friend_ more often than I used to."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you on that, since I'm never invited along on these little _friendly_ outings. I need to get home." He wraps his arms around me in a half-hearted hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek before he rushes into his Bronco and peels out of the parking lot.

I check to make sure the bill is covered before I leave. Somehow… things just got very messy despite my best intentions otherwise.

**AN: I didn't make it to 350 like I wanted, so my trainer wasn't freaked out. I just hope that this chapter can do it. I'm totally overwhelmed by the response to this goofy little story. ALSO... because of my new schedule and my kid's activities, I'll likely only be able to get out one chapter tomorrow afternoon. Since I did 3 today, I hope I'll be forgiven.**


	14. Never Have I Ever

**AN: I'm so loving this. I got to work early because the clusterfuck on the interstate was cleared up so now I have time to kill in our tiny internet cafe. I told you things would start to heat up… just like Memorial Day. Damn, this is fun… does it make me sadistic for drawing things out like this? Eh… no stopping it now. This is the half-way point if that says anything. You should know by now that RealJena has my everlasting gratitude for combing thru every bleeding chapter for me and MissyDee taking time for her own stuff to discourage my little freak-outs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I know my way to the supermarket well enough by now that I don't have to use the GPS and can let my thoughts drift a little while I drive. I make the turns with practice and ease.

I take Pam's advice to heart and back off on Sookie. We still hang out occasionally, but I have made some solo outings to get the feel for the area without a crutch. One random weeknight, I made the longish drive to the far side of the county to visit Merlotte's and check out the competition. The dark blonde bartender with blue and black streaks in her hair stared at me with a gaping jaw until I broke the silence by asking for a beer. She nodded silently and slid it across to the bar. She didn't speak until I asked her how much I owed. I didn't plan on spending any more time in there than necessary and had no intention of running a tab.

I gave her what I owed and a generous tip before I asked for "Sam". I had to laugh when she turned her head, eyes swiveling to stay on me, and bellowed, "SAM! Someone out here to see ya!"

A strawberry blond not much taller than Sookie came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on an apron. "Yeah Ken? Who's he…" He trailed off when he saw me. "Oh."

I forced a smile on my face and held out my hand. "Eric Northman. I think we have a mutual friend and I thought I'd come and introduce myself."

"If you mean _my_ girlfriend and _your_ rental agent, then yeah. Don't know why you came so far out of your way to meet me though," he replied sullenly.

"Sookie's had nothing but good things to say about you. I've met most of her other friends."

The punky-looking bartender puts her two cents in. "Then I'm Kennedy, part of Sookie's Friday night Girl Time."

Girl Time. It amused me the first time Sookie had to postpone plans with me because she had a standing date every Friday night with her friends. When I asked her if Sam ever minded, she giggled. "Girl Time started before he and I began dating. It was something he had to accept. Family emergencies, sickness, and death are the only acceptable reasons for missing our circle."

I finished my beer and shook hands again with both Sam and Kennedy. For the life of me, I couldn't see what someone as luscious as Sookie could see in a little lumberjack wannabe like Sam. She can do _so_ much better than him.

I find a spot to park and pull out my list. With Memorial Day close, I want to make sure I get everything before the store gets sold out of the essentials. Amelia told me to expect twenty or so people and I mentally pat myself on the back for going through her. I stroll the aisles loading up on chips, fruit, sodas, side salads, steaks, chicken, hot dogs, burgers and condiments, rolls, plates and plastic-ware. I take those purchases out to the car and Tetris them into the trunk before going back in. This time I fill the cart with different cases of beer and various mixers. After those are loaded into the passenger seat, I walk a few doors down to the liquor store and stock up on vodka, tequila, rum, and whiskey. This is not my first holiday cook-out.

After stashing everything at the house, I pull out the binder and call the marina. I ask them to drop off a motor boat for the weekend and sit back to relax when that's finalized. I'm looking forward to hosting my first party here and meeting some new people. Especially since I'll be spending the next couple of weeks doing press for the HBO season premiere in flying all over the damn place.

Saturday and Sunday of the holiday weekend are surprisingly relaxing. Sookie had told me that the week and weekend before holidays are insane at her office and she won't have the energy to go out too much. I'm fine with it. I still flirt with her when I can, but I'm a man of my word. No matter how tempting she is, no matter how badly I want to rip her cute little skirt suits off her tight body, I won't make a physical move or say anything that she doesn't initiate. And she doesn't initiate a single thing other than some clever innuendo in response to my seemingly innocent comments.

I lie back on the dock and enjoy the warm, humid midday heat. The distant hum of boats and other watercraft is the only thing that disturbs the silence of my retreat, but it's not distracting. I've already made sure everything is prepped for Monday. The way my schedule looks for the rest of the summer, this may be the last chance I have to have a party while I'm here. To relax, I take the boat out at night to get used to how it handles and to appreciate the lack of light pollution, enjoying how the stars are reflected in the water.

On Monday morning, people start showing up. Amelia arrives first, offering to help me get set up. With her taking over, I use the time to change into black and red board shorts and a black button-down shirt that I leave undone. As the unofficial hostess (since she issues my invitation), Amelia makes it a point to introduce me to every person that arrives when I return.

Sookie arrives with Kennedy and gives me a small hug in greeting. "Sam said he wanted to come, but one of the coolers broke at his bar and he's waiting on a repair man." Kennedy rolls her eyes, but says nothing. She shakes my hand and asks where they can stash their purses. I direct them to the unused second master bedroom and they walk off in their sinfully short sundresses and flip-flops. I go back outside in time to referee an argument between Jason, Tray, and a guy named Bob that I haven't met before about the proper way to grill the chicken.

The day and evening are pleasant. We all eat more than we should, most drink more than is responsible, and go out to enjoy the power and speed of the boat I rented. Designated drivers are assigned and silly drinking games begin.

Holly smirks at Sookie, who immediately starts blushing. This is interesting. "I propose, since we're all getting to know each other, how about a nice, informative game of 'I Never'?"

There are a lot of laughs, but a loud groan. "Man, I don' want my _sister_ knowing that kinda shit 'bout me!"

Amelia slugs Jason in the arm and he winces. "Nobody said you had to play, jackass."

"Fine," he says, rubbing his bicep. "I don' wanna know that kinda shit 'bout her neither."

"Then go play in the hot tub with Bob, Ken, and Danielle. They're DD'ing tonight. That way you 'don' gotta know shit' that you don't want to know," she responds sarcastically with a dramatic eye roll.

I'm biting my lip to keep from laughing at their exchange and it appears Sookie is doing the same. After lunch and riding in the boat, she stayed in her dark blue bikini with just a towel wrapped around her waist. I certainly have _no_ complaints about the view.

"For those of you that have never lived, 'I never' is fairly easy. Taking turns, each person says something they've never done and if you _have_, you take a shot. It's a fun way to learn about your new acquaintances. Everyone pour yourselves a shot and let's get started," Holly says enthusiastically. Sookie grins and pours herself a shot of vodka and collects some lemon slices from the makeshift bar.

This is going to be fun.

**AN: You guys are awesome. No words can express. Please show me as much love as you can on this lovely, lovely weekend! I'll get another chapter up this evening.**


	15. Creep

**AN: Favorite drinking game EVER! However, considering my kid is closer to 21 than I am now, this is more nostalgia than anything. Oh! *woop woop* Sam hate alert. As if you guys haven't done that enough. Eh, I didn't plan on making him loveable anyway. RealJena is awesome for picking over my hurried ramblings and loving me anyway. MissyDee is just plain awesome regardless. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I don't know whether to hug Holly or throw my drink on her. "I Never" was a game we played in high school, but it was pointless because we all grew up together and already knew everything about everyone else. However, playing as part of orientation when I got to college was an… eye opening experience. I learned more about my dorm-mates than I _ever_ wanted to know.

The shots are poured and Holly starts since she suggested the game. "I never…" she pauses to think, "dated an athlete."

Several of us take our shots and pour. Alcide comes next and says, "I never… wore women's underwear."

All the girls groan and then giggle when more than one guy takes the shot with us. I raise my eyebrow at Eric as he shoots his tequila. "What? You've seen the show. It was a dream sequence." Yes. I remember that episode vividly. Hot pink boyshorts that didn't hide much of _anything_.

We continue around the circle and it's finally my turn. "I never… used handcuffs in an unorthodox manner."

"Clarification!" slurs Amelia. I know there's little she _hasn't_ done. "Define 'unorthodox'."

"I'll rephrase. I've never worn handcuffs that weren't part of being arrested _or_ when playing a character that gets arrested."

I'm not completely surprised when Eric takes a shot anyway, despite my concession for his job. He grins at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't ask. So now me…" It takes him a while to think of something he's never done. "I never… cheated on a significant other."

I'm disappointed by the number of shots taken by my friends, but it's nothing I didn't know before. I _am_ impressed that Eric hasn't cheated on anyone, even before he was globally known. It raises my respect of him.

We continue circling, the questions getting more and more sexual. "I never… had sex on the first date," I state and am not shocked in the slightest when everyone but Tray takes a shot. I've been tempted, but I've never been that kind of girl.

Eric grins at me and I wonder what's going through his mind. "I never… made out with a member of the same sex when a script didn't call for it."

His little caveat makes me smile as I shoot my vodka and suck on a sugared lemon wedge. I roll my eyes at Holly's wide eyes. "I was in a sorority. We played 'Truth or Dare' when we got bored. It's not a big deal." Does everything really think I'm a sheltered little darling? Well, maybe I am, but still…

We continue making statements about things we've never done and getting drunker than we really should. Amelia refills her shot glass from the last round and giving me wonky looks. I decide to call her out.

"I never… did the walk of shame from a stranger's bed… and still don't know the name of said stranger to this day."

She shoots her rum and gives me a dirty look. "It's not my fault, Miss Goody-goody-I've-only-slept-with-five people. You only know about that because I had to call you to pick me up."

I laugh, "Yeah from a gas station down the street and you were still drunk from the night before. My car smelled like a brewery for days."

I giggle over her "YouDie" stare until she comes back with, "I never… had a freebie to sleep with someone while in a relationship with someone else."

Eric's glass stays on the table but looks at me astonished when I take the shot and glare at Amelia. That bitch is gonna have some explaining to do once she... _we_... are both sober.

Eric watches the exchange between us with interest, but says nothing. Jason uses the pause to call from the hot tub, "Hey Alkies, the DD stew is done. If any ya'll wanna ride home, grab ya shit and meet us by the cars."

My vision is blurry enough to need help making my way up the stairs to grab my purse. It's been _a long_ time since I've had this much alcohol… probably since college. Bob, Danielle, Kennedy, and Jason wait by their cars to divvy up the drunks. Since Kennedy was my ride, I stand by her car, but she nudges me. "You don't have to ride with me. You could always call in tomorrow and hang out here to help Eric clean up. I'm sure Holly and Dani would cover for you."

I sling an arm around her shoulder as we wait for Holly. "I know they would, but that isn't what I need to do… especially in this frame of mind. I know that I'm likely to do something I'll regret if I offer to stay and 'help'. I just need to go home and pray that the hangover fairy misses me on her rounds tonight."

She nods in understanding, but I can't deny that the idea of spending a single night with Eric, letting him do _whatever_ he wants is appealing. I need Kennedy to get me away from temptation. We decide to take Holly home first since she's _way_ drunker than I am.

Ken and I help Holly in and make sure she's securely in bed and Kennedy has the foresight to place a trash can by the nightstand for easy access. We get back in the car and I roll down the window, hoping the cool air will help me sober up a little. When we drive past Merlotte's I see Sam's Bronco in the parking lot with a strange pick-up truck parked next to it. I look over at Kennedy. "The repair work should be done by now. Pull in - I want to see what's up."

She looks at me and bites her lip. "I don't think you want to do that, Sook," she says quietly and pulls onto the side of the road.

"Kennedy, what's going on?"

She closes her eyes and swipes her hand over her forehead. "Sam closed himself in his office yesterday doing paperwork that he usually saves for Monday. Since we were going to be closed today, he wanted me to come in and do a quick inventory. When I left for lunch, I guess he thought I was done for the day. When I peeked in his office to let him know I was back… well…" She hands her phone to me.

Now I _know_ I'm drunk. There is no way in hell that I'm holding a picture of a shirtless Sam wrapped around an equally shirtless waitress that I've only met a couple of times. My jaw opens and closes soundlessly before I fling open her passenger door and lean over, throwing up.

Kennedy unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to pull my hair back as my stomach churns. When my heaving finally stops, she hands me a bottle of water to rinse the foul taste out of my mouth. "I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to have a good time today. If I told you earlier, you wouldn't have gone to the party and probably would have stewed and cried all day. Not that this doesn't warrant it."

I take a deep breath and look in the rearview at the lone Bronco and truck in the parking lot. "That's her truck, isn't it?"

She nods. "Yeah, Dawn. She was only hired about a month ago."

Silently, I forward the photo to my phone and save it. "Ken, take me back to the lake. I have a freebie to take advantage of and damn if that cheating asshole is going to guilt me out of it."

**AN: Yeah, I'm not gonna post again until I'm at 425 as a minimum. Yes, It's bribery again. No, I don't feel guilty about it at all. Happy June!**


	16. Your Body

**AN: Ho. Lee. Shit. You guys absolutely rock my freaking socks. Yeah… don't hate me. Remember me saying "All In" inspired me? Yeah, probably not the readers' favorite part, but there it is. RealJena is a goddess for making sure I don't make any stupid spelling/grammatical errors in my fervor to get these chapters done. And MissyDee is partly to blame for this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watch the cars pull away and once the driveway is empty, I head back to the back yard and recline in one of the random lounge chairs scattered around the lawn. My mind is foggy, but I've never had a problem holding my liquor. I learned a lot about the various acquaintances that came to the party, but I really only paid attention to Sookie.

I learned that she has made out with at least one girl while she was in college, has never dated someone younger than her, has had sex in the back seat of a car/bed of a truck, lost her virginity before her seventeenth birthday, and doesn't know the fun that can be had by using handcuffs "in an unorthodox manner". I'm most intrigued by Amelia's last statement about a "freebie", but (unfortunately) explanations aren't required by the game. I wonder if this was something in the past or an arrangement she currently has with _Sam_. Even mentally, I can't help but sneer when saying his name.

I sigh and look around. This is my least favorite part of throwing a party – the aftermath. Cups and bottles dot the tables and patches of grass, despite the multiple trash can set out to collect them. I heft myself out of the chaise and start collecting them in an effort to lessen my work in the morning. I run into the kitchen and grab some foil to store some of the leftover food before it can attract wild animals and recap the liquor bottles that aren't empty so I can stock them in the game room wet bar. I've done as much as I can and head back inside.

I want to get the stickiness of the sunscreen and sweat off my skin, so I strip and jump into the shower. The warm water relaxes my muscles and I think about the success of the party. As always, Sookie isn't far from my thoughts. It was hard enough to keep from staring at her in the little white sundress she wore to the party, but keeping my thoughts wholesome while she romped around in that midnight blue bikini… I'd never been so fond of that color before. My dick hardens as I remember how her long legs looked and how the stretchy material clung to her mouthwatering curves. The tiny bathing suit also showed me things I hadn't seen before and hadn't thought to ask.

She and Kennedy both had their navels pierced and she had a dangling charm from the barbell with her Zodiac sign, Cancer. She also had the tip of a tattoo peeking out from the top of her bikini bottom. Seeing my curious gaze, she modestly peeled back the material and explained. "Phi Sigma Sigma. My sorority. Right before graduation, all my sisters and I decided to just do it. I wanted it, but small and in a place where not many would see it. Sam doesn't like it. He said that joining a fraternity or sorority is just paying for friends."

"That may be the case for those without the skills to have friends otherwise, but the way I see it, it's just a social organization," I reply, thinking that her boyfriend is one of the socially retarded who would have been "paying for friends".

She winked. "That, and the Greeks had the best residence hall on campus. It was worth the dues to get to live there."

Even if I gained nothing else from the party, seeing Sookie in a purely social setting was fun. Every other time we'd gone out, she kept a façade of professionalism. Seeing her let her hair down was an eye-opener to how she acts when she's completely off the clock.

I will my growing hard-on down and pull on some basketball shorts. It's the perfect temperature at nights to leave the AC off and open the windows for some fresh air. It'll be too hot in a few weeks to do this, even at night. I hear a car door creak open and slam shut. My first thought is: who else has the code to get past the gate? I don't have a chance to have a second thought before I hear a soft knock at my door.

I take a cautious look through the peephole and am surprised to see Sookie standing on the porch with a determined look in her eye. I sweep my eyes to the clock and see it's later than I thought and wonder what she's doing back. I open the door and smile down at the delicious blond.

She doesn't say a word, just slowly steps forward, making me take equal steps backward to keep her from knocking into me. Once she clears the threshold, she closes the door behind her, sweeps her eyes over my face, stands on her toes, wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls me down for a ferocious kiss.

Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen, but far be it for me to argue. I slide my hands down to her waist and pull her closer, returning her kiss with fervor. This is no fluttery kiss like in the parking lot of Anchor House. Her teeth nip softly at my bottom lip before she runs her tongue over the barely-felt sting. I open my mouth for her and let her sweep her tongue over mine. She still tastes like vodka and lemons.

I decide not to question her sudden change in character. I've wanted her too long to deny myself this chance when it's given. I manage to steer us to the overstuffed sofa in the living room and lay her down on the huge cushions. I hover over her, holding the entirety of my weight off her with my forearms. Looking down at her, her eyes are glittery and only slightly glassy. She grins and threads her fingers into my hair, pulling me down for another, longer, equally passionate kiss.

We go on like that, kissing and teasing each other's mouths and neck for what could be minutes… it could be hours. When I drag my teeth over a certain spot on her neck, she moans and I make it a point to memorize that spot by doing it over and over. She tilts her head to give me easier access, which I take distinct advantage of.

Her whimpers turn me on like nothing I can remember before. She's an innocent vixen or a devilish angel… some unique dichotomy that I've never seen when it's not an act. I rest one of my hands at her hip and slide it slowly up her side, brushing the underside of her breast, waiting for a green light. She does more than give it to me; she wriggles out of the top of her sundress and releases the ties of her bikini behind her neck before pulling me back for another kiss.

I pull back so I can see the bounty that's been teasing me all day. Round, creamy and firm, noticeably paler than the skin on her stomach and upper chest. Dark pink little nipples tight and hard against my palm. She groans into my mouth and I kiss my way down, wanting to taste her sun-kissed skin. I roll my tongue over each hard little bud alternately, loving the way she squirms and pants under me. I lift myself off her slightly and tug the sundress of her completely, her feet kicking it away. I also rid her of the bikini top and toss it in the general direction that the sundress went. Her bare skin against mine is better than I ever imagined it would be.

I pepper her chest and stomach with little kisses and relish her whispery little sighs. When I get to the waistband of her bikini bottom, I flick her navel charm with my tongue. "I need you to tell me you want this, Sookie," I breathe, not wanting a loud voice to break the spell. "Sookie, tell me… Sookie? Sook?"

I look up and her eyes are closed, a soft smile on her lips, her breathing deep and regular. She's asleep.

Fuck.

**AN: If you guys get me to 500 by tonight... I might just cry tears of happiness. I almost choked on my coffee this morning when I saw my in-box. You freaking rock!**


	17. My Own Worst Enemy

**AN: I don't know how to say what I want without honest-to-God getting choked-up. You got me to 500 in less than 7 hours, so I'm gifting you an extra chapter for today. Love you guys, even though you probably hate me right about now. I kneel at the altar of RealJena for finding all my typos on the mess that is Google Docs and letting me know about them and MissyDee for making me laugh and sending me new stuff to read. I don't own a single one of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

Ugh. Ick. Oh God, why couldn't the fucking Hangover Fairy forget me, just once? I don't even want to open my eyes with the sun blazing through the windows. All I want is some water, some Advil, and to go back to sleep. But I can't. I stretch, making my head hurt even worse, sit up, and wonder why I'm so cold. Daring to peek, I open my eyes just a little and see I'm not wearing anything but my bikini bottoms and am covered by a quilt I've never seen before. This isn't right…

I pull the quilt back up to cover myself and look suspiciously around. Wood and stone interior… warm, neutral accents… a dark gray couch with huge, overstuffed cushions… _FUCK_! Last night comes rushing back to me. I give a little horrified squeak and cover my eyes with the memories. Sam cheating, me jumping Eric… and then falling asleep on him. I chance one more glance around and see the clock… it's almost ten!

"I called Norris and told your boss that you were helping me clean up after the party. He's given you the day off," a deep voice says from behind me. I whimper and bow my head deeper; I don't know if I've _ever_ been so mortified in my life.

"Thanks," I groan and feel something cold and wet tap against the back of my hand. I peek between my fingers and see a glass of ice water and hear the rattle of a pill bottle.

"You could probably use these," Eric says dryly and I can just imagine what he's _not_ saying: I look like shit.

I take the offering and thank him. Without asking, he picks up my sundress and bikini top from their landing spots on the floor and hands them to me. He's not making eye contact… that's not good.

"Eric, I'm sorry about… last night…" I say softly. Honestly, "I'm sorry" doesn't even begin to cover it, but I just don't know what else to say.

"What do you have to be sorry for? We were both drunk and lost our heads for a little while. No harm, no foul… I fly to New York in a week; you go back to your boyfriend." I can't help but notice the smallest hint of bitterness in his voice.

Huh? "What are you flying to New York for?"

Eric sighs and sits next to me on the couch. "Publicity about the new season. I spend a week in New York, a week in LA, then we start shooting the movie at the end of June. The party yesterday was kind of my last 'hurrah' since I'm going to be running non-stop until the end of August." That's right… only part of his time here was for vacationing. He _does_ have a job to do. He stands back up at my lack of a response. "I'm going to take a shower. You can use the other bedroom to freshen up and get dressed, then I'll take you home."

Nodding silently, I hold my discarded clothes to my chest. When I hear the door close, I stand, grab my purse from where I dropped it at the front door and shuffle quickly to the second bedroom and go into the bathroom there. I look in the mirror and see that I do truly look as bad as I feel. My face is slightly red and puffy, just like my eyes. My hair is standing out all over the place. And is that… oh fuck… is that a _hickey_? Thank God I have some stage-quality concealer in my make-up drawer at home. I do what I can with the little travel size brush and the touch-up cosmetics in my bag, tie my bikini top back on, and pull the dress over my head. When I come out, Eric is standing in the kitchen with two steaming mugs, a small smile… wearing nothing but a damn towel. Someone up there hates me.

"You look like you feel a little better. Here," he says, handing me one of the mug. "I'll get dressed and we can go. I'm sure you want to get out of those clothes and go to bed," he says with no hint whatsoever of a double entendre. Why do I feel disappointed by that?

I nod and he smiles again, disappearing with the other cup of coffee. Slumping (rather inelegantly) into one of the kitchen chairs, I pull out my phone. I see a missed call from Mr. Norris, a call and text from Holly, a text from Kennedy… and four missed calls and ten texts from Sam. Shit.

Holly's text just asks why I'm not in today. I fire off a reply. Kennedy just sent me a winky-face emoticon. I send her a kissy face back. Taking a deep breath, I open up the messages from Sam.

**Sam**: Hey babe, the party over yet?

**Sam**: Sook, you okay?

**Sam**: Where are you?

**Sam**: Are you okay? I'm coming over.

**Sam**: Why aren't you home yet? Where the fuck are you?

**Sam**: I've been here for an hour. Why aren't you answering?

**Sam**: Wake me up when you come in.

**Sam**: Who are you with?

**Sam**: You aren't even going to work today? What the hell?

**Sam**: Call me ASAP. We have a problem.

That fucker. I don't reply to any of his messages; he deserves to hear what I have to say in person. And just like that, my rage is back up and I want to lay into someone. Even with my temper simmering getting ready to boil, I won't let that person be Eric. He's been too nice to me this morning and he certainly doesn't deserve it.

When he comes out to get me and his keys, he looks better than is fair to us mere mortals: tight, plain white t-shirt hugging his ripped physique and highlighting his newly acquired tan, slightly baggy dark blue jeans that hang perfectly low on his narrow hips, and, surprisingly, black flip-flops. For some reason, I find him in flip-flops funny.

He sets the security system and leads me to the Corvette. I'm glad I have my bathing suit on under my dress because getting into the low bucket seat modestly is a challenge. Once we get out of the lake-side neighborhoods, I start giving him directions to get me home.

My little subdivision is nothing fancy, but I'm proud of owning my own home. My little two-bedroom ranch house is perfect for me. He smiles when he pulls up the slight incline of my driveway. "This looks like you, you know?"

I grin and nod. "It does. It should. I chose a plan from the builder and picked everything from the exterior to the blinds. It's only about two years old. Do you want to come in?"

I offer as a courtesy, not expecting him to take me up on the invitation. He kills the ignition and gestures for me to wait while he comes around to open the door for me. I need his hand to stand gracefully. Digging my keys out of my purse, I apologize in advance for any mess. I'm pretty neat, but if Sam was killing time waiting for me to come home, I can't be sure what state my house will be in when I never did.

It's not too bad: some dirty dishes in the sink and the TV left on, which really pisses me off. I shut it off and give Eric the quick tour, which takes about 90 seconds. He follows me back to the kitchen, where I offer a drink. He declines, and I grab a bottle of water. He again follows me to the living room and sits next to me on my couch. "Why'd you come back last night?" he asks bluntly.

"Umm…" I stall… sounding incredibly articulate. "Sam's cheating on me." His eyes widen as he stares at me. I decide to let that sink in. "Let me grab a quick shower and change clothes. Don't go anywhere, ok?" He nods dumbly and I run to my room.

**AN: I'll post another tonight if I get another repeat of today. I have NO problem continuing to bribe if it gets results like this. Let's set a goal of 550, huh?**


	18. Never Gonna Get It

**AN: Don't kill me *dives, throws chapter, and runs away again***

* * *

**EPOV**

Well, that's a hell of a bomb to drop on someone right before walking out of the room. Her boyfriend is cheating on her? Is she certain or just suspicious? Did she come back last night hoping to make him jealous? Was she just using me? I didn't like having these questions about the charming, seemingly straightforward Southern belle; I would be so disappointed if she was just as shady as almost every other woman I've come across.

I hear the water start running and wonder for a moment if I should just leave and be done with this… conflict. But that's not me. I want to hear her out. Fifteen minutes later, she reappears in a worn sorority t-shirt and cutoffs, looking every inch the country girl she claims to be at heart. Her nimble fingers weave her hair into braided pigtails and I feel my jeans start to get uncomfortably tight, despite their intentional bagginess. She takes her seat next to me and pulls her legs under her as she turns to face me.

"Sam and I have been together for a little over a year. When we started getting serious, I told him that cheating was a non-negotiable: he cheats, we're done. No excuses, no discussion, D-O-N-E. Last night, Kennedy was driving me home and I saw his Bronco at his bar with another truck and I got curious. Kennedy pulled over and told me what she walked in on the other day." She reaches over and pulls out her phone, swipes the screen a few times and hands it to me. The curly haired dog wrapped around a brunette, neither of them wearing shirts. "Ken also confirmed that the truck parked next to Sam's Bronco belonged to that same waitress. I asked her to drive me back to your house. I didn't want to go home and alternately wallow and rage until I could confront him. As far as I'm concerned, he and I were over the minute he touched her in anything more than a friendly manner."

I nod. "Right… but why'd you come back _to me_? You could have stayed with Kennedy, Holly… I can think of several people who would have been happy to support you that know you better than I do."

Her face turns that delicious shade of pink and she looks down at her knees. "Do you really have to ask that? You know I'm attracted to you and have been for a long time. We've spent a lot of time together over the past couple of months… and frankly, spending the day with you yesterday in those dangerously low slung board shorts was an exercise in self-control. Once I realized that the only obstacle keeping me from exploring the extent of this mutual attraction was gone… I said 'fuck it' and decided not to deprive either of us any longer."

Not a single word of revenge or payback; just a sincere desire to move on. She seems perfectly sincere and I can't stop myself. Leaning in, I whisper against her ear. "You have no idea how hard it was to control myself with you in that bikini. I spent the whole day regretting the party and wished I had invited you alone."

She giggles. "But you know I wouldn't have come alone. You were smart and made it a group event and let the sexual tension build until it was almost suffocating. But guess what! There's no one else around right now… I'm newly single… and perfectly sober. You managed to get me a day off work and I have no plans at all for the rest of my day… think we can try again? I promise not to pass out on you this time."

It's an offer I can't refuse. I cup the back of her head and kiss her just as roughly as she kissed me last night. She doesn't hesitate to respond just as passionately, letting her tongue dance with mine. She tastes like cinnamon toothpaste. We take the same positions on her sofa as we did on mine: she on her back with me hovering over her, taking the opportunity to nip and kiss her like I've been wanting to. She smells like honey and almonds. This time I don't hesitate in running my hands up her sides and lifting her shirt. She does the same and lets her fingernails scratch over my ribs, catching slightly when they slide over my nipples. I jump and she giggles against my neck. I playfully growl and capture her hands and hold them above her head. "Don't move," I warn her and start peeling the practically threadbare burgundy t-shirt from her torso.

Her bra is pale, sage green lace and frames her fantastic breasts to perfection. I run my fingers over the edges and blow warm air over her skin when it erupts in goosebumps. She purrs like a content kitten and grabs the hem of my own shirt. Shifting my weight to my knees, I help pull the shirt away and her eyes get even darker blue. "Now this… this is what had me so damn distracted yesterday," she sighs, running her slender fingers over my chest and abs.

Giving her a wicked smirk, I palm her breasts through her bra. "Just seeing these in that bikini had me semi-hard most of the day. They were the reason for my frequent dips into the lake." I reach under her and snap open the clasp. Sliding the straps down her arms, I place light kisses in her cleavage before pulling the garment away. "Your tan lines are luscious," I tell her before running my tongue over that border between gold and cream. Even her skin holds a faint taste of honey: rich and teasingly sweet.

"Mmm… yes, Eric," she breathes as she runs her fingers through my hair, grazing my scalp with her nails. It's relaxing and erotic at the same time.

We nip and tease each other until we're both panting. Her heart is racing under my palms that can't leave her amazing tits for more than a few seconds. My breath hitches when I feel her tugging at my belt. I quickly get with the program, help her with the stiff leather and assist her with removing her shorts. We maneuver our ways out of these unnecessary layers preventing skin-on-skin contact.

Every inch of her is soft and smooth. Her tiny panties match her discarded bra and I lick my lips at removing that final bothersome layer. The constriction of my boxer briefs is almost unbearable. I return my mouth to hers, kissing her deeply before making my way down her body. I grace each nipple with a thorough lick and suckle, then kiss and nip my way over her abdomen. I can't help but flick her glitter little zodiac symbol again with my tongue again before snapping my eyes up to her face. She looks down at me with a hungry expression I haven't seen in a very long time.

Grinning again, I slip my fingers under the pale green lace and slowly inch the material down her long legs. Seeing her bare for the first time… she's perfection. She shifts and rubs her thighs together, whimpering and I can't help but chuckle. "Patience, Love. I'll take care of that for you." I kiss each ankle and work my way back up until both her legs are hitched over my shoulders and the scent of her arousal makes my eyes roll back. I can't wait to taste her.

"Sook, you can't call a man when you get home? Where the fuck were you and what the fuck is that Goddamned Corvette doing in the driveway?"

I'm going to fucking kill someone.

**AN: Ok, here's my belated thanks to RealJena and MissyDee (and the cockblocking inspiration of kjwrit). So... this was done anonymously so I couldn't respond:**

_**I will never post another review to any of your stories. I am very put off by the pandering. I get it. You like positive reinforcement. You weren't loved enough as a child. You like to see people appreciating what you put time into. Whatever the reasoning, I get it. I just think it's really low class and poor taste to essentially bargain chapters for reviews. It shows you don't value true response from people, only whatever will scratch your back.**_

**My response since the reviewer was too cowardly to sign in so I could do this privately: This story is goofy and silly, and strangely the favorite of all the stories I have written. I started it as a test to myself to see if I could tell a decent story in chapters of 1500 words or less and get my point across. As this was a test to myself, yes, validation and reinforcement is valuable. Also, since is the first (long) story I've written it its entirety before posting word one, I have no problem using bribery with my chapters to receive that valuable feedback. I encourage it because every single word helps me grow as a writer. It helps to know that people are reading what I put my effort and brainpower into. If you don't want to review, then don't. It's not like I'll know who doesn't. However... insulting me personally is uncalled for and honestly, Whoeveryouare, I don't think I want you reading what I put so much of myself into. If you honestly enjoyed it, you could have said so and if you wanted an honest response, you would have signed your name to the deleted review above.**

**To everyone else... a sincere thank you. I would never honestly withhold a chapter if I didn't get "enough" reviews. In my opinion, it was a silly, giddy response to the 99.99% positive feedback on this goofy little story inspired by a "Friends" rerun on Nick at Nite. However, if reviews drop off now because of that, I'm not ashamed to say I'll be slightly crushed.**


	19. Take A Bow

**AN: Even though this is short, it was oh-so-satisfying to write. This one is by far-and-away one of my favorites. RealJena is the worlds bestest beta and MissyDee is just amazing. I promise things look up from here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

In what's becoming a frustrating occurrence, I feel my face becoming flushed and hot. When Sam turns the corner from the kitchen into the living room, a red haze filters my vision. Eric slowly reaches my t-shirt on the floor and hands it to me, but it barely registers even though I take it when it's offered. I see Sam in front of me, blustering and raging, but a dull roar is all I can hear.

I disregard the furious man in front of me and turn to my right. "Eric, can you excuse Sam and me for a bit?" I ask calmly.

His famous blue eyes flick back and forth between us. Me – seemingly calm, rational, and pulling on threads that can only generously be called a t-shirt; Sam – panting, sweating, and borderline hysterical. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He sounds worried. It's sweet.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Sam and I just need to talk." I fix my eyes on my ex's golden brown ones and bite the inside on my lip to keep from laughing at his expression of moral superiority. Folding my arms over my chest, I lock my stare.

Eric is clearly uncomfortable. "If you're sure… um… yeah, I'll just go…" he trails off before pulling on his shirt. He leans in toward me as if to kiss my cheek, reconsiders, and pats my shoulder before walking out. The pitying look he gives my ex as he passes would make me smile if it were anyone other than Sam on the receiving end.

We stare silently at each other until the distinctive roar of the Corvette fades to nothing. Sam lets his eyes roll over my barely-dressed body and scowls. "So Miss Virtue and Morality is a human after all. I've suspected for months, but to actually _see_ the act…" He trails off and takes a step back. "You're no better than your mother."

I don't think he could say anything that would dissolve the tiny amount of guilt souring my stomach and restore my fighting spirit faster. I narrow my eyes and step closer. "Remember when we agreed to be exclusive, Sam? What was the _single_ promise I asked you to make? What was the sole requirement for me to be yours and yours alone?" I ask in a deceptively calm voice.

"Fidelity," he spits at me. "Like everyone else in this town, I knew about Michelle's 'extra-curricular' activities. Silly me for thinking you'd be any different than her."

I throw off his attempt to insult me and continue. "What did I say would happen if you weren't faithful, Sam?"

"This isn't about me! This is about _you_, naked, with that –"

I grab my phone. "This is _all_ about you, Sam. What did I say would happen if you cheated?

"How is this about me? If you bring up that Goddamned list –"

I scroll to the picture while he rants, barely paying attention as he rages. "Answer my question. What. Did. I. Say?" I repeat before turning the phone to show him the photographic proof of his adultery.

Every bit of color drains from his ruddy face before it starts filling in uneven blotches of bright red. "I… you… she…" he stutters, looking back and forth between my face and my phone.

Since he seems incapable, I answer the question for him. "I told you that if you cheated we were done. No excuses, no discussion, right?" I nod my head at him and he dumbly mimics me. "As such, as soon as you put your hands on _her_," I wave the phone in his face, "I became a free agent. I can do what and _who_ I want. You don't have a say anymore." I turn my back on his sputtering and start gathering my clothes off the floor. "Oh, and leave my keys on the table. I wouldn't want _my ex_ walking in whenever he wants. Who knows what he might be interrupting."

The cheating cockblocker regains his ability to speak (pity). "Sookie, it's not what you think! Dawn and I…"

I roll my eyes and tug on my shorts. "I. Don't. Care. What part of 'no discussion' do you not understand? Leave your keys and get out. I want to enjoy the rest of my day off." Reclining on my couch with my eyes closed, I follow the sounds: my keys landing on the kitchen table, door slamming, Sam's ancient engine starting, and ultimately, silence.

I finally let the weight of everything hit me and make myself a promise. I know this thing with Eric isn't going to go anywhere after this summer. He'll go back to California and I'll stay here, being the townie rental agent. But, damn it, while he's here and interested, I have _no problem_ exploring, if nothing else, a solely physical relationship with him. I would be a stupid, stupid woman to turn my back on that if it's still being offered.

I _hate_ that he has been drawn into my drama. I'm sure that's something he didn't want when he started his vacation early. If Holly or Dani had been the one to work on Easter, would this have even started? I take a deep breath and stretch. No. I'm not going to frustrate myself and delve into hypotheticals. I'm going to take what's offered and be happy with it.

Heading back to my bedroom, I find my sandals and change into a more appropriate shirt. I grab my purse from the kitchen table and lock the house behind me. Getting on the road, I make the familiar turns to get back to the lake. I fully intend on picking up where Eric and I left off.

**AN: Thank you all for the support and the many many reviews for the last chapter. *wink* I want to do one or two more today... let me know how much you want it! (wow, that sounded dirtier than I intended...)**


	20. Give In To Me

**AN: Don't kill me for making you wait a tiny bit longer. My lunch was earlier than usual today, so I doubt I'll get lynched for giving you more sooner. *smirk* MissyDee is amazing for helping me brainstorm (she read the last chapter in it's raw handwritten format for me) and RealJena should have a statue for her beta-ing. Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Is this even worth the trouble? I make it a point to keep as much drama as possible out of my personal life. I have to deal with enough of it on a daily basis with my work. Having a disgruntled little lumberjack storm in when I'm about to go down on his ex… not how I was planning on spending a leisurely spring morning.

Surprisingly, I'm not nearly as frustrated as I was after a simple kiss several months ago. Sure, I'm still worked up from having Sookie's naked body writhing under me, but it's actually manageable if I can distract myself. Once I'm back at the house, I pull up my laptop and connect to the Wi-Fi. Scanning through my email, I see the interviews the studio has scheduled for me over the next couple of weeks.

I grab my phone and call Pam, wanting to see what her schedule is for those same weeks. She's not a lead, but still has a fairly large role on the show and is starting to get more press as her part grows. She answers the phone yawning.

"Eric, I really can't right now. Liam is on his way over and I'm still waking up."

Shit. I forgot about time zones. "Sorry, Pammy. No, I wasn't actually calling for that. The studio emailed me about the press schedule and I was wondering if we're going to see each other at all before the premiere or if they'll have us on opposite coasts like last year."

"That's why I'm waiting for Liam to get here." Liam is her personal assistant/substitute boyfriend/part-time plaything/occasional trainer. Sometimes I wonder where I can find one person that can take on so many roles for myself. Life would be much easier. She continues, "With the movie getting ready to film, they're sure to have you scheduled in more places than me. I'm just part of the background on the show."

"Hush… your role is growing and going to be a big part of this season and you know it."

She yawns again and I hear her footsteps pad over her tiled floors. "Never mind… it's not a problem. I want to know how the party with strangers went. Have you made any progress with the little Southern belle yet?"

I sigh and lean back into the cushions on the back of the couch. "Pam, it's weird. She broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating, but didn't tell him. She assumed it was a given based on some discussion they had at the beginning of their relationship. I was getting ready to… well, she was naked on her couch and he walked in on us. It wasn't pretty."

Her cackle has a witch-like quality and makes me shiver and grin at the same time. "Oh, that is just perfect! Let me guess, little Miss Perfect shooed you off so she could make up with her little hoe-down honeybunny. Was she using you to make him jealous?"

I run my fingers through my hair as I think. "I don't think so… to any of it. Yes, I left them alone, because it was just damn awkward. I don't think she's going to take him back and nothing about how she was acting made me think that she was using me. Fuck… how the hell did I get into this?"

I can practically hear her smirk. She's spent too much time with me. "Because you're actually a nice guy most of the time who tends to think with his dick a little too often. Okay… new topic. When are you leaving and where are you going first?"

Turning my attention back to my email, I look over the schedule. "I fly to New York in three days and am there for a week. Then I fly to L.A. and I'm there for five days, then we have the premiere. After that, I'm free for a week before filming starts here."

She nearly deafens me with an especially loud yawn and I roll my eyes. Even with the time difference, it's not like it's the crack of dawn in Cali. "I have no idea why you insist on handling everything yourself. I'd be lost without Liam. He manages my whole life."

"I know," I say dryly. "I don't think I could handle someone running my life like that. I am far too much of a control freak to hand things over to someone else to manage."

"Don't I know it, Mr. Dominant. Speaking of which, why aren't you trying to melt my phone with your sexy talk if you were cockblocked earlier?"

"Honestly… I don't know. I guess I'm just distracting myself with wor…" I hear a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec, Pam. Someone's at the door and I can only think of a handful of people who have the code to get through the security gate." I know damn well who it is, just not how I'm going to react to seeing her.

When I look through the peephole, as I knew, Sookie is standing there looking as fresh and sweet as she did earlier. No swollen eyes, no tear stains… just a sweet smile when she meets my eye. I take a deep breath and flip the deadbolt.

Sookie's smile widens when I open the door for her and I can't help but still be drawn to her. Unable to look away, I know my voice is suddenly distracted. "Uh… Pam… we're going to have to talk later."

She says something, but I'm clearly not paying attention. I hear her laugh, sigh, and the beep of the call disconnecting. I step back and let Sookie come in, our eyes still locked on each other.

"Are you okay, Sookie? He didn't do anything, did he? He looked angry enough to hurt you."

She shakes her head and speaks softly. "Sam would never hurt me… physically. I confronted him with the picture, explained my position, got my keys back and kicked him out."

I have to ask. "What are you doing here?"

She closes the door behind her. "I made a decision. I want this," she gestures back and forth between us, "for whatever it is. I don't expect more than a little bit of fun while you're here, then… well, you leave, I stay, we go back to real life. If you aren't completely turned off by my mess of a personal life… I'm in."

She's in. She's not demanding anything… no commitment, no promises for after I go home… just "fun" for while I'm on her turf. I don't know whether to be relieved or a little offended. But there's no way in hell I'm going to turn her down.

**AN: Happy now? The delicious anticipation should end tonight! Thank you all so much!**


	21. Love to Love You Baby

**AN: I'm cranky and in massive amounts of pain. Fibro is a pain in the ass... and everywhere else. On that note, I may not be updating tomorrow, depending on how I feel and if I can get out of bed. Enjoy.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I'm almost hypnotized by his blazing eyes. I can't do much more than stand and stare at him. His face stays neutral, but a multitude of emotions flare through the sapphire blue that I have gazed at in pictures. I can feel my pulse speed up and my breathing becomes deeper.

"I'm leaving for New York before the end of the week. I'll be gone for two weeks, then I'll only have a week before filming on the movie starts. I'm not going to have a lot of time," he says, matching my soft tone. I guess he wants me forewarned that he's not going to have a lot of time to spend with me.

"I was aware of that when I made my decision. We're both going to be busy… for different reasons, of course, but I don't see why we can't take advantage of any down time we happen to share . I'm not demanding that I become your priority, Eric." I tell him, taking a tiny step closer. "I just want to enjoy whatever time we happen to get. I don't want any more than that."

"And your demand of fidelity?" he asks. I can't help but bristle at that.

"It's not a demand since there's no commitment, but I _do_ ask that you're honest with me about anyone else. I'm not going to insist you change your life for me. Just don't put me at risk for anything and please _don't_ feel like I need details. What you do on your own time is your business." I thought about that on my way here. I know he's going out of town and I'm sure he has "friends" in both New York and L.A. I can avoid the gossip rags for a few weeks if it helps me stay happy and ignorant for the rest of the summer.

"Are you drunk?" he asks with a small smile and I'm almost certain of where he's going.

"Sober as a preacher on Sunday," I tell him, taking another tiny step closer.

"Anyone looking for you? Any enraged little men that I should expect to try to break down my door?"

"Nuh-uh," I shake my head. Step closer.

"Tired? Hungry? Medical conditions that need addressing?" His smile is growing.

Step closer. "Nope," I say, popping the "p".

He closes his eyes for a long second before meeting mine again. He takes that final step, closing the space between us and pulling me against him by my hips. "_Anything_ at all that could possibly interrupt us?"

I stand on my toes and press a chaste kiss onto his neck. "My phone is turned off. The security gate closed behind me. Unless you're expecting anyone to visit… we're completely alone and will stay that way."

He groans and leans down to capture my mouth in a kiss like the one earlier. Preliminaries almost seem unnecessary after all the build up from earlier, but I'm not going to argue. I wrap my arms around his neck and open my mouth for his tongue, savoring the taste of him. He tastes like the sweet tea I've turned him onto. His kisses change from teasing, gentle strokes with his tongue to nibbling and sucking on my lips and back again. When I break the kiss to catch my breath, he doesn't hesitate to nibble and suck on my neck, making me shiver.

When my panting breaths break his concentration, he leans back and unwraps my hands from his neck. Without a word, he takes one and leads me to the bedroom he claimed on his first night here. Without teasing or delay, he smooths his hands up my sides and arms, peeling my t-shirt off. Almost too fast to track, his joins mine on the floor and he pulls me close again by the belt loops of my shorts.

His skin against mine is so warm and surprisingly soft. He sits on the bed and has me stand between his legs to even out the height difference. I run my fingers over his bare torso and smile at the way his muscles unconsciously flex under my touch. He grunts softly and attacks my mouth again with his amazing kisses, running his own hands over my bare stomach and back before working their way up to my lace covered breasts. Deftly, he unclasps the material and lets it join the slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He maneuvers his lips down my neck and chest before latching onto my nipple, flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue. His fingers tweak and strum over the other, almost overwhelming me with sensations. When he gently bites down, I can't help but whimper and feel my knees give out a little. He cups my ass to hold me upright and even closer.

Kissing his way across my chest, he treats my other nipple to the same treatment and lets his fingers trail down my tummy until they reach the button for my jeans. He flicks open the fly and tugs a little. If he's asking permission, he's got it. "Please," I sigh and feel him smile against my skin. His nimble hands waste no time and use gravity to help drop both my shorts and panties to the floor as well.

He picks me up and lays me on the bed where he hovers over me. "I can barely believe that I _finally_ get to do this. I almost expect another interruption right about now."

I shake my head and stretch my neck to kiss him. "Shut up and don't jinx it."

His chuckle sounds like pure sex and he nibbles and kisses his way slowly down my body. When he gets to my navel, he licks over my charm. "I don't know why I'm so amused by this. When is your birthday, by the way? If you're a Cancer, it must be soon."

"Ugh, July first. Do you really want to talk about astrology right _now_?" I moan almost in disbelief.

He tugs the charm with his lips before kissing lower. Using his thumbs, he spreads open my lower lips and blows a hot breath over the wet skin, making me shiver again. Pleased with the reaction, he does it a few more times before I'm whimpering with impatience. Just before I'm ready to curse him for teasing me, he runs his expert tongue through my fold and I can't disguise my moan.

I'm not a stranger to oral sex, but only one man was skilled enough to get me off with his mouth alone. With the way Eric alternates sucks and nibbles on my clit with teasing my entrance and taking long, leisurely swipes through my lips, he clearly relishes the act and makes sure that I do too.

I feel the tension building in my stomach and know there's a sheen of sweat on my face. I grip the sheets as he works me over, bring me to the edge and backing off what seems like dozens of times. I manage to get a handful of his hair and pull. "Damn it, _please_," I grunt out, my control in shreds.

"Please what, Sookie," he sighs against my thigh before teasing the sensitive skin with little nibbles.

I grit my teeth. "Let me come. _Make_ me come. Please," I beg. No, I'm not too proud.

As if all he was waiting for was my pleas, he attacks my pussy with fervor, wanting to end my suffering. My back arches with pleasure when he suckles on my nub, his suction far from gentle. Tension builds even more and I feel myself get even wetter. He stabs his tongue into me and thrusts, moaning into me. "You taste so fucking good, kära," he moans, the vibrations getting me even closer.

"Pleasepleaseplease," I whimper and he takes mercy on me at long last. Returning his lips to my clit, he slides two long fingers into me and finds that spot inside me capable of reducing me to boneless jelly. When he manipulates both bundles of nerves, I finally shatter into pieces and come hard on his face.

As if to make it up to me for the teasing, he doesn't let up and I feel a second orgasm building before the first one is finished and I think would levitate off the bed but for Eric's grip on my hips. When he attempts to keep going, I have to grab his hair again and pull him away. "I can't," I say while trying to catch my breath. "Too much."

He grins up at me, his mouth shiny and his lips swollen. "We haven't even gotten started yet. If you remember your name tomorrow morning, then I haven't done my job."

Oh God.

**AN: Before I forget, thanks to MissyDee and RealJena... their help was necessary in getting this done. And Please (pretty pretty please) review... it really is a HUGE pick-me-up.**


	22. If

**AN: Thank you for all the well-wishes. I spent about 90% of yesterday in bed asleep and the remaining 10% in a muscle-relaxer induced daze. Fun. Only because of my self-imposed word-limit per chapter did I leave you hanging last chapter. Enjoy Eric's POV. And thanks to MissyDee and RealJena for being the bestest prereaders/betas ever.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Watching Sookie's face as she comes is something fantasies are made of. Feral, uncontrolled, and passionate in her bliss. She looks beautiful and I'm driven to see that expression many more times before the evening ends.

"Eric, I can't spend the night. I have to work tomorrow. I have to go home tonight," she pants as she catches her breath.

I look at the clock and grin. It's only early afternoon. "Fair enough, _kära_. That still gives me plenty of time to make you scream my name several times over."

The way her eyes darken is a turn on alone, but her actions take it even further. Going down on her made me harder than I was before, but she takes control now. "I don't want to be the only one screaming. I think I might be able to get a similar reaction… if we have all this time, I want to play too. I'm not much of a passive spectator. I need you to strip."

The huskiness in her voice only makes me want to comply faster. I hop to the floor and pull off my jeans and underwear, letting her see all of me for the first time. It's no small ego stroke to see her stupefied expression when her eyes land on my erection. She doesn't say anything, but the way she licks her lips makes my cock twitch. She grabs my hands and tows me closer to the bed. Still not saying anything, she kneels and stretches up her neck to kiss me again, but uses the hand not playing with the hair at the nape of my neck to start stroking me, first softly, then firmly with twists that make me moan into her mouth. She takes that a sign to start kissing her way down my body.

Her tongue and teeth make my torso their playground. She sucks on my nipples and scrapes her teeth over them, making them even more sensitive. Pausing, she directs me to lie on the bed on my back. I don't hesitate to follow her instructions. As soon as I'm flat, she picks up where she left off and begins working down my body again.

She dips her tongue into my navel and presses soft kisses into my stomach, slowly getting closer to my cock. She runs her wet lips over my length before placing a soft kiss on my head. Her eyes flick up to lock on mine and after waiting just long enough for me to get tense, she takes me into her mouth.

_FUCK!_ Her tongue curls around me as she bobs her head down; her cheeks hollow with sucking as she pulls back. Stroking the part she can't fit without choking, she is blowing me perfectly. She switches up the speed and suction just enough to keep me edging, panting, groaning for her to let me come. She releases me with a pop and smirks up at me. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" she snarks and takes me back in again, not letting me respond before I'm moaning and growling again. It takes all my control not to thrust up into her mouth, looking for some kind of relief. She relieves the pressure my running her fingernails over my balls before rolling them in her palm and tugging on them lightly at the same time as sucking hard and taking me as far as she can down her throat. The sensations pull me over the edge and I come hard, my hips bucking as I release in her pretty little mouth. She swallows and licks me clean as I come down from the most satisfying orgasm I've had in a long time.

Smiling, Sookie slides her body against mine and is soon face to face with me again. I attack her mouth passionately, not minding that I can taste myself on her lips. "That was amazing. Thank you," I groan between kisses which she returns enthusiastically.

"Darlin', I have skills you can't even imagine. That was just one of them," she says playfully, nipping at my Adam's apple before kissing me again.

I respond by lightly biting the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder that I discovered earlier and grin at her shiver. "But now I need a little time to rebound… whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

She taps her lips with a fingernail while she pretends to think. "Monopoly?" she asks with innocent wide eyes and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Monopoly? _Monopoly?_ Why would you want to barter over Park Place and Boardwalk when you can be gasping over _this_," I growl in her ear as I push two fingers into her, making her cry out and arch off the bed. I twist and scissor them a few times and pull them out. "If you really want to play, I can get the game from downstairs, but…" I make to get off the bed but she grabs my shoulder, pulling me back.

"You don't play fair, Mr. Northman. Do that again," she breathes against the back of my neck and I can feel my dick already responding.

I twist and hover over her, easing my fingers back into her more gently this time, stroking her silky wet walls as I thrust my hand into her, hitting her clit with the heel of my hand each time, making her jump. "I play vary fairly, Miss Stackhouse. Perhaps you just need a refresher in the rules." I wiggle my fingers against the spongy bundle of nerves inside her and smirk as her breathing speeds up and she starts making little whimpers. "The most important rule is don't dish out what you can't take yourself. Someone reminded me earlier… 'payback's a bitch' I think was how this sneaky little darling put it." I pull my hand away, just leaving my fingertips inside her, swirling around to keep her sensitive. "Shall we see how long I can keep you on the edge before you're begging me again?"

She shakes her head and flexes her hips, trying to get more of me inside her, only I counter and pull further back. "Please Eric… I need more… I'm sorry for teasing," she pleads and with each plea, I push my fingers deeper into her. I lean down to suck on her nipples while my thumb stimulates her clit. I add a third finger and feel her walls stretching to take them. I slow down, knowing her body will need to adjust before she can take me; she's so fucking tight.

"Come for me, _kära._ Let me see you fall apart again. Come. Now," I command and with a hoarse scream, her back bows and I feel her walls pulsate around my fingers. Wetness gushes into my hand and I thrust slowly to work her back down, not wanting her too sensitive to continue. I pull my hand away and hear her tiny groan as I lick my fingers clean. "You taste delicious, Sookie. So do you still think Monopoly is a better way to spend our free afternoon?"

She rolls her eyes at my sarcasm and shakes her head. "No… I think we can find a few more entertaining things to pass the time," she giggles, giddy from her orgasm. "I can hardly wait for the main event."

Monopoly indeed.

**AN: Show me some love. Now that I'm conscious and cognitive, it's much, much, MUCH appreciated.**


	23. Cradle of Love

**AN: Can I make a confession? I REALLY want this story to make it to the Viking Club. Seriously, that is my goal and seeing as how I'm almost 3/4 of the way there, I'm psyched. However, counting this chapter, I only have 7 more chapters to get there. Just so ya know... Also big thankee to RealJena for combing over my words and MissyDee for her encouragement. I love you ladies. Hope you all enjoy "the main event".**

* * *

**SPOV**

Oh. My. God. I'm actually going to do this. I'm actually going to have sex with Eric _freaking_ Northman. Never once in my life could I have imagined myself where I am right now: naked, sweaty, and giddy in _Eric Northman's_ bed.

The way he looks at me is something I haven't experienced in years. Not once in the year-plus that Sam and I were together did he look at me with the heat that these blue eyes are scorching me with now. Not once did he ever respond to my playful teasing in bed by making me come so hard my head spun. Not once did he rebound from his orgasm by working me up again to get ready for more.

Eric smooths his hands up and down my sides slowly, never breaking eye contact with me. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are, Sookie?" he asks softly and I feel my cheeks flush slightly warmer than they were before. "I've wanted to see you like this from the moment I saw you in the parking lot that first day. Some days, imagining _this_," he groans against my neck while gently thrusting his hips against mine, "is all I could do."

The repetitive pressure of his erection over my clit has me writhing and gasping. "Same here," I manage to choke out between breaths. "I've actually wanted you for a lot longer than that… but who's counting?" I say with a breathless chuckle.

The smirk of his should really be illegal. "Not to say I wouldn't _love_ to hear more about that, but you're not staying the night and I have a goal to meet before you leave me all alone," he playfully pouts, flashing me his puppy eyes before dipping his head and kissing me softly.

If I hadn't already gotten today off, I would have _no_ problem calling in and taking a personal day for tomorrow, but I have a strong feeling Calvin wouldn't be too happy if I did. Not to mention that I have a feeling I going to be completely worn out and will need a night of sleep, _alone_, to recover from the workout I'm going to be getting. Eric's lips have the ability to pull me out of my thoughts and have me focusing solely on my senses: the smell of his skin, the feel of his mouth on my neck, the taste of him that still lingers on my tongue, the sound of his skin sliding against mine, and the sight of his god-like body hovering over mine. He inches further down my body and sucks on my nipple, making me sigh when he starts plucking the other with his incredible fingers. My hands grasp at his biceps and he grunts a little when my fingernails accidentally dig into his skin.

"I want you inside me… please… I don't want to wait anymore… please…" I manage to gasp out, grinding my hips up against his. He lifts his head from my breast and I can see that behind his grin, his jaw is clenched.

"I don't know how much longer I could have held out, _kära_," he says with obvious effort, reaching into his nightstand. I'm glad I don't really have to have the "protection" talk with him, because that's kind of awkward and tends to kill the mood. Especially when I think about the fact that I had an unfaithful boyfriend sticking his dick in one of his new waitresses and God only knows where _she's_ been.

I close my eyes and shake Sam and Dawn and anything else not going on in this room, right here and now, out of my head and focus back on the Swede kneeling between my legs. He even manages to look sexy rolling on a condom. I slide my hands up his torso, appreciating the feel of his hip bones, abs, and heavenly chest, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him back down on top of me. "Fuck me, Eric."

His eyes blaze even brighter at my firmly spoken command and he takes me at my word, sinking into me in a hard, long stroke, making both of us moan at the feeling. Even with my previous experience, he fills me like I've never felt before. My eyes instinctively close, wanting to focus on the sensations coursing through me. "Don't do that," he says. "Keep your eyes on me. Don't look away." He raises my hands above my head and holds them there with one of his massive mitts. "Wrap your legs around me, Sookie."

I do as he says and he cups his other hand under me at the sway of my back, pulling me against him and he somehow manages to go deeper. My eyes roll a little, but I force myself to keep focusing on him. He arches back slowly and pauses before thrusting into me with another hard stroke that I feel throughout my entire body.

Over and over. Out and in. Slow and hard. Never once do his eyes leave mine. Pinned as I am, I can't really counter his moves, but he doesn't seem to care. After weeks, months, of being denied, maybe he wants me at his mercy. Whatever it is, _I don't fucking care_, because I haven't felt anything this pleasurable in… I can't even remember how long.

Eric pauses and looks away for the first time. He lets go of my back and pulls out, making me whimper. Neither of us has had our moment yet and I'm so close I can almost taste it. He gives me that Goddamned smirk and kisses my forehead. "I'm not done, _kära_. I just want to try something different. Turn over," he says in an authoritative voice that makes me wetter than I already am. "Hands and knees."

I scramble to get into position and he bows his body over mine. Taking my hands gently, he makes sure I grip the slats of the headboard before retreating, his hands caressing my back as he does. Huge hands grip my hips and adjust my stance more to his liking and before I can brace myself, he pulls me back onto him hard.

Sounds I don't recognize as coming for me make their way out my throat each time he pushes into me, the head of his cock rubbing over my spot every time. Even with his grip on me, I find myself bucking back into him, wanting to get that explosion of pleasure. Yes, I've already had several, but this one promises to be the one that blows my mind and may even ruin me for other men eternally.

"God… fuck… Sookie… Need you… to come… can't…" I hear Eric huffing behind me and I can feel him swelling even bigger. I let go of the headboard with one hand and reach under me to get to my nub. Feeling him thrusting faster with my fingertips as I rub quick, tight circles is more of a turn-on than I would have thought and without warning, I start coming… _hard_. With what seems like relief, his hips move faster and harder, pushing me straight through my current orgasm into a second one that steals my voice. Outside my personal bubble of bliss, I vaguely hear Eric shout something as he stiffens against me. He slumps against my back and I sink to the mattress, no longer able to hold myself up (seeing as I'm a boneless puddle of orgasmic goo).

I turn on my side and Eric spoons up behind me after disposing of the condom. "When do you have to go?" he asks quietly and I smile softly at the completely sated and content tone of his voice.

Lazily, I twist my arm from under me and look at my watch. "It's five now. I should be in bed by ten if I want to actually function tomorrow. So we still have a few hours."

"Nap, dinner, then an appropriate good-night?" he says, snuggling his body even closer to mine, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I nod into the pillow and shift a little so I can feel more of him against me. "Sounds like a plan," I agree and let myself drift off.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**AN: Please remember my goal and let me know what you think. Really, every single review is like a little back-pat.**


	24. Girl Like You

**AN: This is a super short chapter, just to catch up on some time I'm skipping to make the timeline work and keep my self-imposed word limit. RealJena and MissyDee are my personal saviors in the realm of fanfiction. Enjoy and I will post again later today. I have a job interview in a few hours. Wish me luck! **

**EPOV**

The last time I've had sex with this frequency and enthusiasm was when I started my last long-term relationship. Mika and I were together for three years before we realized that it wasn't going to work. If I wasn't away filming something, she was either recording or on tour and neither of us could handle trying to make do with the long absences.

But Sookie… neither of us is trying to ignore what we're doing. I made sure she understood before we started: this is a summer fling for both of us. After filming ends in August, it's unlikely that we will see each other again. She has no desire to relocate three thousand miles from her friends and family and I am in California most of the time.

That doesn't mean we can't appreciate the time _here_, however. She gets home later than she wants that night, but I do eventually let her go. This entire week, she's come straight here after work, and we'd immediately fall into bed… or onto the couch… or against the hot tub. In the course of the four days before I fly to New York, I'm pretty sure we manage to christen every flat surface in my rental.

New York and LA are predictable and boring. I do my contractual duty and hype the series while chuckling along with the talk show hosts armed with pre-approved stories. Being a city kid, it is nice to be back in the hustle of an urban setting, but I do miss my rural hideaway more than I thought I would.

I meet up with Pam in LA and have lunch before a joint appearance we have scheduled. She becomes like her onscreen role of little sister and teases me mercilessly about Sookie. I just roll my eyes and let her have her fun. It's not anything I'm ashamed of or feel needs to be hidden.

Finally, I'm on my flight back to Roanoke and have a final week of downtime before the filming starts on the movie. Sookie meets me at the house shortly after I drop my bags in the bedroom and starts stripping before even saying hello. I just sit back and watch the show, grinning, waiting for her to inevitably pounce, like she always does when I'm being too patient for her liking.

Tonight is no different and she shows up straight from work, wearing one of those short, tight skirt suits that I would literally rip off her if she didn't warn me not to. Wanting to kill two birds with one stone, I wait until everything is off and pull her into the shower with me, having more fun than I really should with the handheld massaging shower head on the "pulse" setting.

I wrap her up and we head out to the deck to air dry in the summer night air. She unwraps the towel from her body and drapes it over her chosen chair before laying on it. "I love that it's warm enough to do this now. I've always liked laying outside, even as a kid," she says quietly, looking up at the clear sky.

"Were you naked back then, too?" I ask teasingly, pulling another chair next to hers and replicate her pose.

"Sometimes," she giggles.

"Look, Sookie, I want to talk to you about something," I say and turn on my side to face her. "You know when filming starts next week, I'll be going nonstop. I'm not going to have a predicable schedule and I just don't want you to feel you… well…"

She shifts onto her side. "Eric, look… I know. You're going to be super busy being the big movie star. I get it. We agreed from the start this this was casual. No strings, no deep feelings… simple and easy. I know you're here to do a job and I understand that. I have my own job that I have to do. You don't begrudge me the hours I have to spend there every day; why would you think I would be upset over you doing the job that you're paid to do?" She's far more understanding than anyone I've met that's not in show business. Continuing, she flips back onto her back. "I'll take what time you want to give me until you're done here and we'll have some nice memories to take to our separate coasts. I never expected you to uproot your life for me and I'm not willing to do that for you either."

It sounds harsher than it is, but I understand her somewhat convoluted reasoning. We just enjoy our obvious chemistry until real life steps in and takes us in our opposite directions. That "chemistry" makes itself known as a breeze blows over her damp skin, giving her goosebumps and hard nipples that my mouth waters for. She laughs when I climb on top of her and take my taste, turning her giggles into gasps.

It's a very good thing the house is secluded. A noise complaint from the neighbors would definitely be a mood killer.

**AN: Can I get to 825 with this one? Love each and every one of you.**


	25. Put Your Records On

**AN: Fair warning now, only 1 more chapter from here on out is from Eric's POV. This is really Sookie's story and she has more to say about what's going on than he does. Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews and support... it's truly amazing that this silly little time-killer has gotten so much love. RealJena and MissyDee are amazing women and I love that they have supported me on this from word one. Enjoy.**

**SPOV**

With the exception of no longer hanging out at Merlotte's, my life doesn't change a lot after breaking up with Sam… except for the phenomenal sex I get to have. Don't get me wrong, sex with Sam was good, but Eric… _uhf_! There really aren't enough words.

While he's doing his publicity things, I use the time to catch up with Amelia, Holly, Kennedy, and Danielle. Our Friday night Girls' Nights are still sacred and Kennedy makes pitchers of sangria and margaritas to cool us down in the muggy June night air.

"Soooo… Miss Stackhouse… when are we going to get some details?" Amelia says, wiggling her eyebrows at me. She hates not being in the know on _any_ part of my life.

I meet her gaze and widen my eyes innocently. "Details of what, Ames? I'm a freaking open book."

By now, the girls all know I've broken up with Sam and the exact reason why, but no one but Kennedy knows I went back to Eric's house after the cookout. She giggles and Ames shoots her a dirty look, absolutely hating not being the first to know something. I give Kennedy a nod to say what she wants. "Sam broke a whole shelf of glasses when he came in Tuesday after he met you for lunch. It wasn't just you breaking up with him that upset him, was it?"

I sip my drink and contemplate the sky for a few moments until I decide that they deserve to know. We're like Vegas: what happens with the girls stays with the girls. "He… kinda… walked in on… Eric and me…" I trail off to a chorus of gasps from my friends.

"No you didn't. You would have told me as soon as you did…" Amelia shrieks with huge eyes.

Kennedy interjects, "I… uh… I took her back to his house after we dropped Holly off and I told her about Sam."

Amelia's eyes remain the size of dinner plates and I decide to tell them the whole story, from drunkenly showing up on Eric's front porch to our activities during the past week. My best friend narrows her eyes at me and points a slender finger in my direction. "You aren't leaving us to go to Hollywood, are you?"

"Why on Earth would you ask that?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

She rolls her eyes and continues pointing. "You don't do casual. You never have. Between Godric and Sam, you were _willingly_ celibate for three freaking years. Is he moving here then? You can't tell me that you're just going to fuck each other silly for the next ten weeks and then say 'see ya'. That's not you, Sookie."

"Ames, that's _exactly_ what I'm telling you. It's a fling. We're attracted to each other and neither of us has any kind of commitment to anyone else. Why the hell shouldn't I take advantage of it while the opportunity is right in front of me? Wasn't that what you were saying 'The List' was all about in the first place? Hot as hell sex without strings, not a relationship. I just got out of one relationship; I have no interest in getting right back into another one."

Holly speaks up for the first time since sitting on the porch. "Are you sure that you can do this though? Sook, you've always been a 'relationship' kind of girl. When he leaves to go back to Cali, are you sure you're going to be able to hold it together? I don't want your heart to get broken, sweetie."

I scoot closer to her and give her a one-armed hug. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. Look, he's nice and God knows he's hotter than should be allowed… but this isn't love. It's lust. At the end of the summer, I'll have some fond memories to keep me warm at night. I went into this knowing what was what."

We eventually move on to other topics, like my brother showing Danielle his devotion by repaving her driveway… without asking. Fortunately it was something she had wanted done for a long time and he did a really good job, so she agreed to a single date with the moron. She gets a hug next and I assure her that Jason, although not the sharpest knife in the drawer, has a heart of gold and has wanted her for a _long_ time. She flushes pink before we move on.

* * *

Weeks pass and sure enough, I don't see Eric nearly as often as I used to. He has a small break on the Fourth of July and stops by Jason's annual cookout for dinner. We head back to my house and spend the rest of the night getting reacquainted. It seems like so much longer than two weeks. I learn the value of Skype… and phone sex. We only get to see each other sporadically and I can't say it's not disappointing.

August comes and we're actually busier than before. Since schools are starting, we have less rentals coming in and more check-outs and the inspections involved with them. We get the schedule ready for the Labor Day rentals, usually couples or families with adult children. My schedule, along with the filming taking up so much of Eric's time, leaves both of us frustrated.

"I miss the feel of you next to me, _kära_," he groans into the phone. I'm rushing around the kitchen trying to eat something.

"What can we do? We're both busy. I told you this was going to happen," I say distractedly. I didn't get time for lunch today and I'm shaky from low blood-sugar. I need food.

"Can you come over tonight? I finished my scenes early and I can sleep in a little tomorrow. I only have a couple of weeks left here and I want to spend whatever time I can with you."

Fuck it, I can hit a drive thru on my way. "I'll be there in 30," I say, grabbing my keys on the way out the door. "You want me to pick up any dinner for you?"

"All I want to eat is you," he says with a growl, making me shivery.

Damn it, what the hell am I going to do at the end of the summer?

**AN: I am trying to write this very realistically. I have in my head who Sookie is and what she is and is not willing to do. Everything is put out there for a reason. I didn't get to the 825 goal, but hopefully, I'll get to 850 before tomorrow morning. Much love! *smooch***


	26. I See the Light

**AN: I really kind of love this chapter. I'll set things up by simply saying that every single thing the girls discussed with Sookie on their Girls' Night comes into play. RealJena and MissyDee are such big helps and I really don't know if the story would be as compelling without their assistance. Enjoy one of my FAVORITE characters ever.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I rush around trying to organize files. Holly mans the front desk and the phone while Dani and I sort properties into check outs and checks in, so I only hear the faint tinkle of the bell over the door from the back. A deep voice that sounds vaguely familiar starts talking to Holly about property sales.

Calvin handles the sales end, so I try to save Holly some time by grabbing him from his office on my way to the lobby. When I get there, I recognize the dark, slightly graying hair and impressive frame immediately. "Reverend Salinger! What are you doing here?" I exclaim excitedly.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are a sight for sore eyes!" he says with a huge smile before enveloping me in a huge hug. "Now I remember you saying you were from around here. What are the chances?"

I return the older man's embrace and step back. "Why are you looking into buying property down here?"

"The missus and I are retiring and we're ready to head south to warmer climates. This just seemed like an area that was perfect for us, like Connecticut, but without the ten feet of snow in the winter. How are you doing? What have you been doing since graduation?"

I smile. "I moved right back here and started working here. How is Mrs. Salinger? And Go-?"

I'm cut off by the tall figure of my ex walking through the door. "Hey Dad, it's getting hot out there. Can we… oh shit," he says, ending in a whisper that his father still hears.

"Godric, language. You know better." I hear the scolding, but it's nothing more than an angry buzz in the background when my eyes meet the gray-green ones that I know so well.

"Sookie… what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I work here," I say almost breathlessly; his presence has sucked all the air out of the room. "What about you… are you moving here too?"

He slowly nods his head. "I was just coming along for the house hunting. I completely forgot that you lived here. For some reason I thought you would relocate to the beach permanently."

Shrugging, I can't stop staring at the changes in him since I last saw him – four years ago. His John Lennon style glasses are gone and the curls are no longer long and riotous. At some point, the skinny frat boy bulked up and put some meat on his lanky frame, making him look even better than I remember. "This is home. I didn't really have a reason to stay after I graduated."

I leave it unsaid that the plans I had to move to the beach fell through when he went back to New England. Plans change and people leave. It's how life goes. "What are you doing up in Connecticut?"

"I'm between jobs; the job market up there is dead. I thought I'd come down here with Mom and Dad and see what the options are down here."

I nod. "This area is really good for marketing and advertising. It's growing every year with more and more businesses popping up."

Neither of us has looked away and I blink when we're startled out of our little private bubble by Calvin clearing his throat loudly. "I'm taking the Salingers out to see some of the properties I've pulled for them. I'll be back in a couple of hours, Sookie."

I nod and watch them walk out. Once they're gone from sight, I flop back onto the couch in the lobby and close my eyes. Holly sits next to me gently. "Was that…"

"Yep… the one and only," I say, noticing how my voice is choked and weak. "I never thought I'd see him again."

"From where I was standing, it doesn't look like the attraction has faded. His finger was bare too," she says with a small smile. Like that wasn't one of the first things I noticed.

"Yeah, but he probably has some gorgeous girlfriend…" I shudder at the thought.

She chuckles. "With the way he was looking at you, if he does, she's history."

Dani rushes out as fast as her high heels let her. "Holy hell, guys, did you see the hottie that left with Calvin?" she gasps.

Holly shuts her up with one word. "Godric."

Her head swings to me with wide eyes. "You mean… that was… that was _him_?"

I nod, still a little shell-shocked. I close my eyes and lean down so my forehead rests on my knees. After taking a few deep breaths, I sit back up and stiffen my spine. "Come one, we have work to do. I don't want to have to stay late," I say firmly, dropping the subject for now. I refuse to get my hopes up.

Going back to my office, I sit on the floor and immerse myself in organization, letting my mind wander in the ether of details that have nothing to do with my personal life. Surprisingly, after half an hour, it works and I think of nothing about check-outs, inspections, and check-ins.

In my concentration, I don't hear my door open and jump when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and look up, seeing those gray-green eyes again. "Mom and Dad found a few leads, but nothing they're definite about yet. We're staying at the Lake Inn until we find something permanent. Can I take you out tonight?" he asks nervously.

I glance at the clock and see just how late it is; I lost track of time trying to ignore what I'm feeling. Turning back to him, I nod. "I'd really like that, Godric."

He eyes brighten and the green comes out even more. "No toes I'd be stepping on?" I shake my head and smile. He shows me one of the business cards he picked up from the front desk. "Once we get settled, I'll call you. I don't know where to go around here, but maybe you can make some recommendations, yeah?"

I agree and he leaves the office with a smile that I wasn't prepared for. Hefting myself off the floor, I put the files back on my desk and close up my office, wondering why neither Holly nor Danielle came to get me if it was closing time. I decide it's not important as I turn off the lights and pull out my keys to lock up.

After all… I have an _actual_ date tonight!

**AN: I need about 35 reviews per remaining 4 chapters to reach my goal. Please help and let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent. *BIG smooches***


	27. I Remember You

**AN: So I'm stuck back in bed again because stupid pain woke me up a mere 3 1/2 hours after I fell asleep. I don't think the 4 cups of coffee and several glasses of iced tea have helped me get the rest I need. Since _I'm_ almost hyperventilating over breaking the 900 mark, I wanted to get this chapter up too. If all goes well, I might be able to be convinced to post the final two chapters tonight. Love you all! Enjoy.**

* * *

**SPOV**

When I get home, I'm in a full-blown tizzy. Godric… Here… Date… Tonight. I'm close to hyperventilating and have to forcibly calm myself before I can even attempt to get out of the car. I close my eyes and focus simply on breathing in then out and let my mind empty. When I can feel my pulse normalize, I make my way through the garage into my kitchen and toss my purse and keys on the table.

I take a quick, cool shower, just to freshen up and rinse the day off me. With a towel wrapped around me, I flip through my closet trying to find something for tonight. Unable to make a decision until I know where we're going, I sit on the bed and try to think of the best places around here. I want somewhere casual but intimate with good food that's not expensive… but better than fast food. Thinking I have the perfect place in mind, I grab my phone to check my messages.

Strangely, I don't have any missed calls, unopened texts, or unread emails. That's unusual, especially during the summer. I toss the phone on my bed and go back to the closet to pull out what I want to wear: a knee-length dusty indigo sundress that makes my eyes look amazing. Weaving my hair into a French braid, I slip my feet into some tan sandals and put on very light makeup. Right as I'm about to call the hotel to leave a message, the phone buzzes in my hand. The call ID display lights up: Eric. Shit.

"Hey, how was shooting today?" I ask, forcing pep and cheer into my voice, making myself wince at how fake I sound.

He hears it too. "Uh… fine. Is this a bad time, Sook?"

Fuck… call waiting coming through. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just a little flustered. Can I call you back in a bit? I need to talk to you, but now isn't a really good time." Quick glance at the ID screen again… Lake Inn.

"Yeah, it's fine. You sure you're okay?" he asks.

Second tone. "Yeah… I'm fine. I have another call coming in though. I'll call you later," I say faster than usual and before he finishes confirming it, I flip to the other line. "Hello?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hey Sookie," Godric's deep voice comes through the line and my stomach clenches just a little.

"Hey yourself," I respond and want to pat myself on the back for not sounding as anxious as I am. "How did you want to do this tonight since you don't know your way around?"

"Hmm," he thinks aloud. "You can meet me here and I'll drive us so I can learn my way around. Or you can give me directions to your house and I'll pick you up there. Whatever is easiest for you. Where are we going anyway?"

"Ippy's," I say with a smile. "Great food, but casual. Let me give you directions here since we'd have to pass by my neighborhood on the way there anyway from the lake. It's pretty easy." I rattle off the simple directions and tell him to call if he has any trouble. He's walking out the door when we hang up and if he's as good with directions as he used to be, I'll be seeing him in about fifteen minutes.

Almost to the minute, my doorbell rings and I rush to open it. Oh God. White button down with the top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled back to the elbow, dark blue jeans, and black Birkenstocks. I guess the hippy in him isn't _completely_ gone. His eyes twinkle when I silently gesture him to come in and as soon as he crosses the threshold, he wraps me in a big hug. "I've missed you, Sook," he whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"Uh… yeah… hi…" I stammer and he grins down at me. I force myself to focus. "Let me show you around then we can go." I give him a five minute tour of my little house before he takes my hand to lead me to his car.

Between giving him directions to the restaurant, we start to catch each other up on our lives over the past four years. The small talk continues through the meal and the drive back to my house and when he pulls up to my driveway, I invite him in for a drink and more conversation. He accepts and takes my hand again.

I pour myself a glass of wine and he takes a beer before we settle on my sofa. He turns toward me and props an ankle on his knee. He decides to answer one of the questions I haven't asked and looks me straight in the eyes. "I only went back to Connecticut because one of Dad's parishioners wanted me for his advertising firm. He's known me since I was a toddler and I felt like working for a family friend would be a good way to get started in the industry. I really didn't have any intention of staying there as long as I did. The business folded and I was suddenly out of work about six months ago. I was scanning for advertising or marketing jobs all over the East Coast when Dad decided he wanted to retire and move south. I figured I could come along and see if my luck would be better down here."

I swallow and nod. It always amused me in college that a stoner-hippy-frat-boy would go into an industry as dependent on conformity as advertising, but damn if he didn't have a knack for it. I couldn't blame him for following the money when graduation time came for him. But I can't lie either. "When you left, it kind of broke my heart," I confess.

He takes my hands in his and leans in closer. "Mine too. I always intended on getting back in touch with you after I get settled, but real life has a way of derailing the best laid plans. I hated that I had to let you go."

Nodding, I inch closer. "I understand. It wasn't all on you. I could have called or written, but I chose to mope. But you're here now…"

"I am…" he trails off. A little closer…

"And I'm here…" I whisper. I can feel his breath on my neck and I close my eyes…

"You are," he says softly and _finally_ he brushes his lips over mine. Mmm… God… So soft… He pulls back enough to gaze at my face, gauging my reaction. Liking what he sees, he leans back in and gives me a _proper_ kiss.

_No one_ has the ability to kiss me like Godric does. His mouth molds to mine perfectly. Like four years haven't passed, he still knows how to nibble on my bottom lip and how to tease my tongue with his own. My fingers naturally twine into his chestnut curls and pull him closer.

I feel his hands skim over my back and toy with the zipper at the back of my dress, making me pull back. "G…" I pant, falling back onto his old nickname (You can't really call a preacher's son "God") "… I want to, but I can't jump back into this. I'm not even sure what 'this' is. We need to work up to it. Can you be patient with me?" I ask.

He sighs and removes his hands. "Yeah. You're right. Seeing you again… it's like nothing has changed, but everything has. Of course I can wait. You're worth it," he says a little breathlessly.

I nod and give him a quick chaste kiss. "For both our sakes, you should probably go," I say, really wanting the exact opposite. I have to work tomorrow, and I think Calvin is planning on taking you guys out again. Can you get back to the hotel okay?"

"Yeah," he says softly. "Can I call you tomorrow? Maybe get together again?"

"Absolutely," I say and wrap my arms around him for a hug. Holding him tight, I'm pleased to discover that my head fits against his shoulder exactly the way it used to. So _VERY_ many things I want to do… "You really should go now."

He presses another quick kiss to the top of my head and heads out the front door, looking back at me like he's fighting the same urges I am. But I need to resolve something else first.

Once his car is out of the driveway, I grab my phone and call Eric back.

**AN: Yeah... so... umm... thanks to MissyDee and RealJena for supporting me and making sure my words and sentences make sense. Please review! Anything you want to say, now's the time to say it.**


	28. Best of You -One and Only

**AN: So, I'm getting by the tenor of the reviews that I've made some enemies. HOWEVER... in my opinion this is a happily-ever-after. Not a single thing has been misrepresented. But, to get this over and done with, I'm combining the final two chapters.**

**EPOV**

Sookie's on her way over and I start picking up, trying get a quick tidy-up in before she arrives. The filming schedule is crazy and some days all I want to do is fall into bed. My housekeeping tends to slack off when I'm this busy.

When she called, she sounded… strange. Not like the carefree Sookie I've known this summer. I have a feeling this isn't going to be like her other visits where we exchange pleasantries and fall into bed. I'm not entirely sure what makes me think this, but I just do.

I answer the door and she looks _amazing_. The sundress she's wearing is casual, but flatters her feminine frame deliciously. I give her a smile she returns weakly as she walks through the door. When she sits on the couch, I know my premonition was right. "So what's going on, Sookie?" I ask.

She sighs and looks up at me. "You're leaving in two weeks," she starts.

I nod. "I know… we both knew that." I wonder if she's having second thoughts about the "no strings" fling we've been having and I internally cringe. This is the only thing I was worried about when we started this.

"Yeah… I don't think I can do this anymore," she says and I'm surprised. Maybe it's callus of me, but I fully expected there to be some tears and empty promises of keeping in touch when I checked out of the rental. To have her end things before she absolutely has to is unexpected. I usually have a pretty good read on situations and people and I'm not blindsided often.

"Do mind telling me why? We still have a couple of weeks… why now?" I ask. I have to know.

She sighs again and looks down at her hands clasped in her lap. "I'm… I… There's someone I want to try again with and it's not fair to him to have this thing with you going on in the background."

I sit next to her and groan. "Jesus, don't tell me you're going back to that tool…"

"NO!" she exclaims and turns back to me. "No, I'm not going back to Sam. I trust him about as far as I can throw him… and I doubt I could even pick him up. No… it's… someone else," she stammers. "Someone that deserves to have me to himself from the start and I can't… with you… I just can't."

She's not troubled by the decision at all, I can tell. She's so unique. I've had more than my share of women disregard not just boyfriends, but husbands to offer themselves to me, just once. Some of them have even told me that I made their "list": something about celebrities they can sleep with without their significant other getting mad. For Sookie to end things to give this new guy a shot… remarkably, I respect her even more for it.

"Thank you," I tell her honestly, "for telling me. It would have been easy for you to just drop out of contact and leave me wondering until it was time for me to go back to California. I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I respect your decision."

Her shoulders relax and she gives me her first genuine smile of the evening. "Thanks for being understanding. I thought we would keep up this arrangement until you left, but ending things now… it's better in the long run. Honestly, I'm glad we had this… _fling_… but really, that's really not the kind of girl I am. Cards on the table? This was a rebound from Sam and knowing that there was an expiration date made it a little easier."

Again, not what I was expecting. I'm kind of… I'm not really sure what I'm feeling. There's a twinge of bitterness, even though I was pretty sure there wasn't anything more than lust at play. I'm even more surprised by the slight shudder of jealousy that goes through my brain. If there hadn't been an "expiration date", would any of what happened between us have happened at all? Strangely, I want to know more about the guy she's ending things with me for. "Does he deserve you, Sookie?" I ask calmly.

I get my answer at once. Her expression softens and her eyes gaze out the windows dreamily, a small smile on her lips. "He does," she says quietly. "He's never been anything but good to me. _I_ need to deserve _him_. I won't start by lying to him. That's why… I can't see you again Eric."

Then this is for the best. While I can't say I won't miss her amazing body, her creativity, her humor… everything about her I've gotten to know in the past four and a half months, ending things now is right for both of us. "I understand. Sookie, it's been an amazing summer thanks to you and I'm glad I got to know you," I say and open my arms to her.

She gives me a hug and it's a little sad, knowing it's a goodbye. "I'm glad I got to know you, Eric. Good luck with the rest of your filming and I know the movie's going to be a success." Pulling herself from my arms, she gives me a sweet small smile and lets herself out of the house.

* * *

It turns out saying goodbye when we do is fortunate. In order to keep on schedule, the final two weeks are a clusterfuck of multiple shooting locations and take after take after take. More than once I fall asleep in my trailer on set because I don't have the energy to drive back to the house. Once the final day of shooting wraps, the relief of a job well done and complete relaxes my body and I retire to the house. My body apparently insists I catch up on missed sleep and I crash for fourteen hours straight. When I wake up and take in the coffee I need to get focused, I look over the binder. I make several passes through the house to make sure that I've packed everything I need and that the necessities per the rental company are done (turning off the hot tub, setting the thermostat based on the season, empty the refrigerator of perishables, etc.).

Smiling, I finally record an entry in the guestbook the owners of the house leave on the mantle. I sign with a flourish and replace the book, load my suitcases into the Corvette, make a final pass through to be positive I don't leave anything behind, and grab the house keys so I can check out and go home.

**SPOV**

After ending things with Eric, I feel… lighter. I had been worried how I would feel at the end of the summer when he had to leave, but having Godric back... I know I'm making the right decision. Even if he and I don't recapture what we had in college, not only is this for the best, but it also happens to be one of the easiest decisions I've ever made.

Godric and I get to know each other again, and it's… there's just something about him. Every time I see him, my insides clench and it's like I'm nineteen again. Sam never made me feel like this and even though Eric had been my not-so-secret fantasy crush for years, Godric is my reality. And this reality is so much better than any no-strings, just sex, summer fling could ever be.

Even though we spend the majority of our free time together, we're taking things slow. Yes, we've been in a relationship before, but we also haven't been together for four years and there're a whole lot of things that have changed in that time. I'm far more confident than I was and I know more about who I actually am. Godric still has some of his hippy-boy tendencies, but no longer smokes pot, which I can't say I'm upset about. It shows he's grown up.. both of us have.

Holly, Dani, and I got a jump on Labor Day and are prepared for the busy week in advance. I'm about to log out of my computer for lunch when I hear a tentative knock on my office door. Looking up, I feel my face split into a huge grin. He never fails to make my day just a little better. His gray-green eyes sparkle and he winks at me. "Can I take you out to lunch? I think Mom and Dad have picked a place and I wanted to show you."

I nod quickly and grab my purse. "Sounds great. Just let me tell the girls that I'm leaving." I grab Holly on my way to the lobby and she says she'll let Dani know that I'm out for the next hour. Part of me is still amused by the fact that Godric traded in his old Honda for a Prius, but it's a surprisingly comfortable ride. We run through a drive-thru for lunch and ten minutes later, he pulls to the end of a cul-de-sac that I'm only slightly familiar with. He parks the car in the empty driveway and comes around to open my door for me.

I look at the brick waterfront house and smile at him. "This is gorgeous. You have a great view."

He nods. "That was one of the deciding factors. Mom has started painting in her free time and she wants to turn one of the downstairs bedrooms into a studio." He leads me down the stairs to the lower level. There's a built-in storage closet and a deck that wraps around the bottom floor. "It has five bedrooms, three and a half baths, a den, a living room, and a huge kitchen/dining room. Down there," he points toward the water, "is a two-story dock with lifts for two boats and a jet-ski. Mom's already planning her garden and Dad's practically hard over the built-in grill on the deck off the kitchen." I just grin and shake my head at him. I don't want to think about Reverend Salinger as "hard" over _anything_.

"Are you moving in with them?" I ask. I know his lack of work has depleted his savings.

He shrugs. "I kind of have to, but it won't be too bad. They know I'm an adult, so they've been pretty cool with me just doing my thing. For the most part, it's been like having two really old roommates. But I can't say I won't be relieved when I'm back on my feet. I already have an interview with Water's Edge Marketing next week. They're new, and they're small, but it's a step in the right direction. I also think your friend Amelia is trying to get me hooked up at the Tourism Bureau."

I squeal and give him a big hug. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

He beams a huge smile at me and kisses my forehead. "There's a built-in patio table up on the second story of the dock. Let's eat lunch up there and I'll get you back to work."

We climb the numerous steps down to the dock, then up to the second level where we eat our fast food in comfortable silence, just listening to the calm in the secluded cove. He takes my trash when we're done and shortly after, we pull into the parking lot. Under the shade of the trees he leans over the center console and kisses me softly. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

I nod and kiss him back, and I'm unable to resist molesting his curls again. "Absolutely. I'll meet you at my house at seven, right?"

Another kiss. "I'll be there. I can't wait," he whispers against my neck before planting a small kiss over my pulse, making me shiver. "I should probably go before you get in trouble for making out in the parking lot."

I turn pink and give him a final quick kiss. "Yeah, Calvin wouldn't like that. I'll see you tonight." After exiting the car, I take a deep breath to calm myself and head back into the office as Holly heads out for her own lunch with a wave.

Danielle leans over the front desk and hands me a file. "You had a check-out while you were at lunch," she says with a strange look. I see the address on the file and understand. Eric's gone. I'm surprised I don't feel much… just a swift little rush of good memories. I smile to myself and tell Dani that I'll go ahead and get the inspection out of the way since we're caught up on everything.

Taking the keys from the packet, I drive out to the luxurious red house. I methodically check through everything: fridge, thermostat, electronics, hot tub, etc. Trash is by the curb and the bed is stripped, waiting for the laundry that the cleaning service provides. It seems Eric followed check-out procedure to the letter. Just out of curiosity, I grab the guest book from the fireplace mantle and look at the last entry.

_Thank you for providing a wonderful get-away. I'm not used to being able to sit back and watch life go by, but you have supplied the perfect setting to do so. During my time here, I have met some wonderful people like none I've ever met before and if the opportunity ever arises, you can be sure that I will definitely take advantage of visiting this area again. This working vacation has been one of the best I've experienced._

_-Eric Northman, Los Angeles, California_

I smile again. I have no regrets of the time I spent with Eric. None whatsoever. But I also know that having something real, something solid with Godric is more valuable than any fantasy crush on a silly list. I put the book back on the mantle and head back to work, wondering what Godric has planned for our date tonight.

**AN: Final thoughts are appreciated. I'm going to sleep.**


End file.
